Tales of Tanzanite
by Voltzor
Summary: We all know of Steven and the Crystal Gems. But what if their was another hybrid like Steven? Raised in pure chaos only looking to complete his mission and himself? Will he find a purpose? Family? Love? Will he stop hating and learn to accept who he is and his new family? Or will he turn his back on everyone and his world only to find gain for himself? Garnet!xOC! First fic!
1. Starting off

**A/N:**

 **Hello everyone! I have been with FF for a short while and thought "Hey, I think I can do this. Who knows?" So yeah, that's how I thought of this little piece right here. Tales of Tanzanite. First story so I hope you guys like it so R/R. I appreciate feedback.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

3rd POV

It was a dark, cold night in a forest on the most western part of a small state called Delmarva. Here a lone figure clad in black was running after a hulking figure. This boy, as some would call him, seemed crazy chasing after this monstrosity. ' _Well someone has to do it'_ he thought. As soon as the young man was close enough he jumped up higher than any human should be capable of, landed on its back, and started to reach towards his chest. As he did, a rectangular glow appeared (think Iron Man) and he drew out a blue short sword and proceeded to slit the throat of the giant beast. *POOF* The beast disappeared in a cloud of smoke and all that was left of the thing was a small green gem.

*CRACK*

The man stepped on the gem shattering it into tiny shards.

Unknown POV

"Well damn, that was harder than I thought" I said as I collected the shards and stuffed them into a pouch on my belt loop that held all the others. "That one could run pretty fast for something that big" I muttered heading to my motorcycle. " I still can't believe that that's the 5th one in a wee-" my phone decided to start beeping. I reached for it and found another sighting of 'gem creatures' as everyone has taken to calling them. This had sightings of giant, purple, spiders in a small town called Beach City. "Why is it spiders" I cried into the night. ' _Well I just have to go destroy them and then take a nice cold shower afterwards.'_ I packed up my gear on my bike, kick started it, and started heading towards the eastern side of Delmarva. I was dressed in a black leather jacket with a black t-shirt underneath it with blue lines coming out from my chest (Tron) while wearing crisp blue jeans and black combat boots. I had a muscular build but not like bodybuilders as I was very lean coming in at 190lbs. and 6' 2''. My face was rounded with a sharp chin and sporting dirty blonde hair. I could probably be considered normal if it wasn't for my eyes and the violent shade of blue in them.

I sighed as I speed down the road wondering if my job will ever be done. ' _I just want to stop all of this madness and have a family'_ I thought. _'But nobody will love me as the freak of nature that I am'_ subconsciously reaching towards my chest and grabbed it revealing the tanzanite gem underneath. Getting lost in my thoughts I thought back to the time when I first started this all, closing my eyes. ' _Take the freak_ _!', 'NO, Kevin!'_ , _'What did I ever do to you!?' 'YOU WERE BORN THATS WHAT!,_ _'YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT WILL YOUR LIFE!',_ *SNAP*,My eyes snapped back open just in time to swerve out of the way of a semi. ' _Only 2 years ago did this happen to me at the meager age of 16' 'Now i'm 18 and I feel like I've lived several life-times'_ All this just going through my head in a couple of hours. I tightened my grip on the handlebars. "I will not let anyone go through what I have, even if it kills me" I growled as I passed a sign saying 'Welcome to Beach City!'

My name is Kevin Tanzanite Terrance. I know I am not human and I plan on finding out what I am. My life's been shit as soon as I started breathing. I hunt monsters that are somewhat like me and I will do whatever I need to in order to stop myself and those creatures.


	2. Gem Glow

**A/N:**

 **Hello guys! I have just gotten somewhat of a break from school work so Here is another chapter! Don't forget to R/R. I appreciate feedback. I do not own Steven Universe only my OC; all rights belong to Rebecca Sugar. (forgot to mention that last time…)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Kevin POV

..." _Well shit_ " I thought. I had arrived in Beach City 2 days ago and I still haven't found any sign of those spiders. "Damn spiders and their creepy habits" I muttered to myself as I walked along the edge of town before going into a small shop called the ' _Big Donut_ '. I walked in and saw a short blonde and a really lanky looking… thing? No, just some dude trying to be cool but failing miserably, stocking the shelves.

"Oh good morning sir, how can I help you?" said the blonde but as I walked closer her nametag read Sadie. I put on my best smile while trying not to look in pain. "I'm fine thanks. Just looking around for a quick pick me up." I managed to say without faltering. I don't know if anyone really knows this but I haven't spoken to another human in 2 years since I imposed my self isolation; Honestly I thought I did pretty good so I gave myself a pat on the back. "Yeah, well, all we have here are donuts so you really don't have that much of a choice you weirdo" the man I now identified as lars scoffed at me. I forced myself not to retort back but just barely. With my left eye now twitching profusely, I grumbled "2 chocolate donuts."

Then all of a sudden a chubby little kid with black curly hair around 12 to 13 years old came in humming a tune about something. As soon as he passed me I felt on edge since he felt like all of the monsters that I killed before. I quietly moved into a stance so that I could protect myself. ' _If those two are civilian casualties then so be it_ ' I thought. Just as I was about to pull out my sword, the kid started screaming, completely throwing me off and sending me on my ass.

"Nooooooooooooo!" he screamed. "This can't be happening! This has to be a dream! Lars! Lars!" He then grabbed Lars by the waist. "Please tell me I'm dreaming!" He exclaimed. "Get off me man, I'm stocking here!" Lars yelled at him. I raised an eyebrow at Sadie and she just shrugged as if it was a normal day for her. She then apologized to the newly dubbed Steven about them not making them anymore. "Stopped making them?! Why in the world would they stop making Cookie Cats?! They're only the most scrumptious and delicious ice-cream sandwich ever made! Don't they have _laws_ for this?!" Steven screamed to the heavens. I decided to step in at this point, ever so gently I asked-

"Alright, I have a question. What the frack are Cookie Cats?!" ...ok, so not the most subtle approach but still worked pretty effectively. Steven turned around and looked at me for the first time that day. I watched as his expression went from confused to full out joy and I kid you not. TO. THIS. DAY. I swear his eyes turned into stars I shit you not. "Wow! He said. I was beginning to think this kid can't stop what's coming from his head to his mouth. "You look exactly like that dude from that movie Tron!" I looked at my outfit underneath my trench coat and saw what he was talking about. I sighed "Yeah now I have to worry about copyright and what not" I was being sarcastic but he took it for real. "Don't worry dude, I'll protect you!" As soon as he said that, I left leaving a big migraine about to come on.

About 10 minutes later, Steven walked out of the donut with a freezer he dragged behind him decorated with what I can assume were those 'Cookie Cats' he went into near tears for. I decided to follow him that feeling he gave me earlier haven't dissipating yet. I watched as he went around the far side of the beach where I had not yet looked for the spiders yet. Steven went around a rocky outcrop before I lost him. "Goddamnit, I can't believe I lost track of a little kid! First the spiders and now him! How much worse could this day get…" I froze mid stride ranting about my luck only to find a giant stone lady carved into the far side of the hill facing the ocean. It took me about a minute to restart my brain and comprehend what I was seeing. I saw Steven going up a set of stairs that the lady was holding in 2 of her 8 broken arms so I guessed he lived there. I went up to the house and watched Steven.

Steven POV

I walked up the stairs to my house and opened up the door. "Hey, guys!" I shouted "You won't believe this!" As soon as I said that a giant bug jumped up on me and I screamed. Then, a whip studded with purple gems wrapped around it and yanked it off me. "Sup, Steven?" Amethyst said. "Awesome! What are these things?" I said. "Ugh! Sorry, Steven. We'll get these Centipeetles out of your room." said Pearl. "We think they were trying to get into the temple." "Aw. You don't have to get rid of them. They're really cool." The centipeetle Pearl was holding suddenly shot acid at the floor and melted straight through it. "Um, you guys? These things don't have gems." Amethyst cried out. "That means there must be a mother somewhere nearby." said Garnet before she backfisted a centipeetle trying to suprise her. "We should probably find it before anyone gets hurt." Pearl noted. "Oh! Oh! Can I come?! Can I?! can I?!" I screamed. "Steven, until you learn to control the powers in your gem, (proceeds to snap centipeetle's neck) _we'll_ take care of protecting humanity, okay?" said Pearl.

(Time Skip cause I'm lazy…)

* * *

Kevin's POV

Oh. My. God.

That kid lives with a group of killers! Still, I saw him summon his shield but maybe if I take him away before they corrupt his mind I could save him. 'Though the red chick is pretty hot.' I thought. NO! Now is not the time to engage in romance! I saw them trying to explain how to summon his weapon but they are all idiots, though the universe energy thingy was pretty cool, you really summon your weapon based on your emotions. For me, it's my anger. I was deep in thought when the beach started to rumble beneath my feet. I jumped out of the way just in time to see this Centipeetle mother that they were all talking about burst through the sand. "Alright ugly" I said pulling out my sword, " Let's dance."

I ran at the bug noticing out of the corner of my eye the family of killers coming out with there mouths open wide. "what is that human doing?" the white one said. 'Well I'm about to show you' I thought. I gave a loud cry and jumped up at the centipeetle and stabbed its neck with my sword. Using my weight, I twisted around it and landed on its back. I proceeded to try and hack its head off.

Looking back, it wasn't the best idea not analyzing my opponent beforehand, so I paid the price when it's tail came up and threw me off of it. I landed HARD on my back with my vision going fuzzy. 'No! I refuse to lose!' I thought. I shook out the haze standing and saw the three multicolored ladies hiding behind a stone hand that was starting to melt from the acid. It looked like they were trying to come up with a plan.

"HEY!" I turned around to see Steven plant the freezer from earlier in the sand and eat an ice cream sandwich. "STEVEN!" the other three shouted out. "Don't move kid, I'm coming to get you!" I said dashing at an inhuman speed toward him, but he dived out of the way when the beetle snapped at him causing me to run into it. "Ugh!" I took a few steps back and saw that Steven was about to be eaten. 'I've failed you' I thought looking down. "I'm sorry." I muttered. I looked back up just in time to see him throw the freezer at the Centipeetle electrocuting it. I didn't waste anytime as I drew my weapon and charged it. The others had the same idea apparently and also charged with me, it effectively cut the Centipeetles time short on this world.

*POOF*

A big cloud of dust was created and I used it to dash forward to the gem in the sand before The red lady could do whatever she was about to do to it. I skidded to a stop a few meters away with my eyes covered with my hood. "Wha-" she exclaimed." Who are you?" Red demanded. "Yeah, thats ours, now give it back!" Shorty yelled. I slowly looked up, my bright blue eyes shining through my hood. They all gasped, shocked apparently if I guessed. I spoke slowly, "If this is yours, then you would have taken better care of it." I started to squeeze it forming a crack in it. "STOP!" Red yelled forming her gauntlets and running at me. I smirked and just stood up. I held out my hand and caught her punch in my hand sending out a shockwave. She looked shocked and slightly scared if I could tell as best as I could with her visor there. Before she recovered, I backhanded her sending her back a few feet. She laid there shocked as I laughed while saying "respect those with more power than you, you monster." I then used my super speed and ran behind a rock away from the scene leaving the gem behind as a reminder of what I'm capable of.

I watched as she got up and put a bubble around the gem, teleporting it away. She looked angry, the other two ran towards her concerned. As they were occupied with one another, I ran to Steven. He looked up at me and yelled. The others turned and ran at me as fast as they could at me but I was too far away at that point.

It felt as if time slowed down, as I reached for him he tried to hit my hand away which he did put all of a sudden, memories ran through my mind that weren't my own and I learned about this group of… 'Crystal Gems' as they called themselves. I saw their history, their struggle, their victory, and their leader. 'A Rose Quartz' my mind whispered to me. It all stopped as soon as it happened, I looked at Steven and saw he was crying, "What have you been through?" He whispered. "NO! What have you done to ME!" I screamed with all I could. He looked at me with pity before a flash of red was the last thing I saw.

 **End Chapter.**

* * *

 **Now this is what I call the start to a great story! I am also terribly sorry for not uploading sooner but with the end of the year coming up, my life got a lot more hectic. I hope you all understand I would appreciate it! Make sure to leave some feedback! Catch you guys on the flipside!**


	3. The Past Horrors

**A/N:**

 **Heyo! I'm back with another update of ToT! School is still busy as ever but I'm on spring break so I'll try to put out at least two or three chapters. Here's another chapter! Don't forget to R/R. I appreciate feedback. I do not own Steven Universe only my OC; all rights belong to Rebecca Sugar.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Kevin POV**

Black. That was all I could see. In my opinion it needed some _Life_. Everything became a sphere of colors all mixed together, spinning faster and faster, until… it stopped. "My Diamond," a cool yet relaxed feminine tone rang out from the now blue world surrounding me. "The rebels have taken over the planet known as Earth," 'Wait, what is this?' I thought. "shall we retreat or continue on for your glory?" The landscape became more defined now. It was an enormous blue room with many accents that gave it a royal chamber type of feel. I looked up and saw a giant humanoid being sitting in a throne with a hood over her face. She had a giant stone on her chest like me and I identified it as a- 'Diamond, a Blue Diamond' I couldn't help but feel drawn to her as if my entire purpose was to make her happy and crush those that oppose her greatness. 'Where are these thoughts coming from?!' I yelled. 'I serve myself and I!' The diamond spoke, "No, we have already lost, as much as it pains me to say but my sister would have wanted me to make that quartz pay." "of course My Diamond." A new gem said from the feet of the diamond. She rose from her kneeling position and turned around. I gasped. This woman looked just like me, same eyes, nose, and glint of a hardened warrior beyond their age. I knew who this person was but I had to know for sure. "Mom?" I spoke out. She didn't hear me as she walked towards me as I braced myself. It never came. She had walked right through me 'like a dream' I thought. "Tanzanite," Blue Diamond spoke, " remember your mission and don't be discovered." Tanzanite/mom responded, " Yes , My Diamond. Afterall, I'm not the best of your court without reason." I watched my mother walk out of the room and the dream faded.

Another vision took place of the previous one but in short images. It showed my mother being thrown back to Earth, wandering the planet for the rebels to infiltrate, finding them, becoming a lead advisor to this Rose Quartz, leader of the Crystal Gems, growing affection for the group, to her leaving to report back to Blue Diamond. The images slowed down enough for me to listen in on the conversation. "-ave over 3,000 years of my life to gather this information for you and you say it is all WORTHLESS!" My mother shouted, tears streaming down her face. "I'm so sorry Tanzanite, things have changed over these long years," Blue Diamond said somberly. "Yellow Diamond acts as a tyrant and has planted a giant cluster of shards in the planet's core. It will emerge in 20 Earth years and there is nothing that can stop it." Blue Diamond now had tears running down her face as she continued, "I wish it was different but my sister has declared Earth… _off limits_. Goodbye, Tanzanite." The communication line was beginning to close as Tanzanite desperately begged Blue Diamond to help her, save her, anything. But it was too late. In that moment, Tanzanite realized that she was alone; alone on a planet destined to die because of an angry diamond. She had nowhere to go but, _The Crystal Gems._

The scenery changed once again to Tanzanite sobbing miserably to Rose Quartz, telling her everything that she had done behind her back except the giant doomsday rock waiting to blow up the planet. At first Rose was shocked it looked like, it was then replaced by anger, replaced by sympathy, to understanding by hugging her tighter to her as if she would disappear. "I'm so sorry Rose I thought that they would still care for me!" sobbed Tanzanite. "Tanz." Tanzanite looked up to Rose when she called her by her nickname. " I forgive you but the others most likely will not." Rose said softly. " I believe you though. I only want what is best for you and this beautiful planet that we have worked so hard to protect. Now," Rose stated firmly. "I need you to go out and make a life for yourself become accustomed to the humans because I know out of everyone you didn't even so much as look at one." "But-" "No buts Tanz," Rose said as she cut off my mother. " You need to truly understand what we have fought for all those years ago. So, as leader of the Crystal Gems I give you one last order. I want you to leave and don't come back until you have understood what we all have felt about this planet." Tanzanite nodded sadly and left Rose's temple room to go to her own. She then took only what was important to her and left the gems without saying goodbye. 'I never was one for goodbyes either' I thought.

The dream changed again to a series of quick flashes of Tanzanite on the road. She went to Empire City, met a man that would turn out to be my father, moved to Keystone to have a family, calling Rose and finally seeing what she saw in this planet, Rose said congrats and wished her the best of luck with her new family. It didn't last. Tanzanite found out that she would have to sacrifice herself to have her child, the soon-to-be father was distraught and begged tanzanite to change her mind. But I now see where I got my stubbornness from. My mother firmly told my father that she wanted to give me the life she never had, being cherished, loved for who I would be not for what I was made for. The last image I saw was my mother in labor about to give birth and she whispered, "Kevin, I know things will not be easy for you but stay strong and do what I never could do." 'I have a newfound respect for the Crystal Gems' I thought. She yelled and a great light filled the room as I was sent back into the darkness that first met me.

* * *

 **Darkness ahead! you have been warned!**

* * *

A cry.

A loud cry.

The light returned and in my mothers place was… me.

My father was sobbing, crying out for his love. But she was gone. I saw a broken man become a sadistic person promising to make my life special, but not what was originally planned.

Hunger.

That was all I remembered in my first few years of life. The crave to eat something, anything as long as it got rid of the pain that was inside of me. Starvation was how I lived until I could walk and get myself a form of food. The first thing I ever ate was a bone or attempted to eat anyways. A chicken bone to be exact. My teeth came in when I was five and a half. I gnawed on it until it was a paste that I could swallow. Except I didn't know how to eat. My frail, bony body spit it right back out since I didn't have a stomach. Yeah. That's right. I literally couldn't physically eat. My biology changed to suit my lifestyle, so no food, no stomach, no need to eat a long as my gem was sustaining me. I was practically all gem at that point in my life since my "human half" probably died a few days after I was born since there was no food around. I remember seeing a picture of me as a child, seeing how others looked like as babies, nice pink color chubby with baby fat, you know, your _normal childhood._ I looked like an alien. My skin was completely blue, all bones no fat, and straw like hair that would snap if anything touched it. I cried for a month after seeing that photo. I learned within a few months to change my organs to include a stomach. It felt like there was a good thing in the world after all. So as my father would eat, all "leftovers" were thrown into my room if you could call it that and left there to rot with me. As soon as I had some meat on my bones I escaped my "room" and joined the world. The end. NOT!

Pain.

It was what I lived. If you look up the word 'pain' anywhere in the world, dictionary, internet, gurus, it would show a picture of me and my daily routine. My routine? Well, it was quite simple actually. Wake up in pain, eat in pain, be the receiver of all pain, go to sleep in pain. Neverending Constant. Pain. Details you say? I'm so glad you asked! So I would wake up via waterboarding until I succumbed to the darkness I considered my real home or have more pain added by knives until I begged for my inexistence. I'm guessing you know which one I picked. Next, I would be force fed screws and nails. Its purpose was to "toughen me up for later" as my fath- no, demon, ever so kindly explained to me. It made me want to change my insides again but knowing him, he would hook me up to some compress to force it down me. Next is as the demon-beater said ever so nicely, 'Father-Monster' bonding time. Guess who's the monster? There I would be submitted to drowning, electrocution, hot coals, the rack, and the demon's favorite, the "filet-a-fish". I know what you're thinking, 'sweet a free sandwich!' no not that kind of sandwich. The kind where your-filleted-alive-from-every-part-of-your-body-then-watching-a-homicidal-maniac-rip-it-from-your-flesh-while-screaming-bloody-mary-and-watching-him-cook-it-up-and feed-it-to-you kind of sandwich. Then I was put to bed with a bedtime story of electrocution. Ahhhh… good times.

I eventually learned to talk from watching what the demon said to me during everything going on 24/7 but he eventually let m go to school to be ridiculed by my appearance. Blue skin does not make you cool I don't care who said it, it makes your life a living hell. So I was going through physical and verbal pain by the time I was ten. It stayed that way a long time. Until that fateful day where I found my freedom. It was in a high school when I was 16, it was a pretty good day by my standards and the only person who didn't treat me like a freak was a guy named Ben. He was as some would call him a best friend or the calm to the storm. A year prior I figured out how to get normal skin color so I did just that since the blue skin was a reserve for low energy or something. Ben was a dreamer, he was a wanted world peace, save the whales, equality for all, kind of guy that only saw the best in everyone. I would tell him of my 'personal life' and he gave me a shoulder to cry on. At the end of the day, the demon would pick me up since he doesn't trust me alone and all that jazz when a gem monster came out of the woods and started to go on a rampage.

Everyone except Ben shoved me towards the monster telling it to eat me and that it will do the world a favor. But Ben being Ben surged through the crowd and told me to always believe in what my heart says. The demon saw this and was shocked that I, the freak of nature had made a friend. In one second he took Ben by the shoulders, and tossed him to the monster. He screamed for me to help him put he realized that my fear of the demon kept me from helping him. He smiled at me and mouthed follow your heart before he was taken from a world that was to cruel to have such a good person in it. I yelled at the demon asking why he did that and he responded with, you were born that's what. That day something inside of me snapped as I took Ben's words to heart and reached towards my gem and pulled out a sword. I don't know what happened next but when I opened my eyes the beast was gone and in place of it was a gemstone that I crushed to avenge Ben. I walked towards the man that drove me to this and I made him pay with his life. I would like to say I returned payment plus interest but that would make me like him. So I walked away from that life and started my life as a gem hunter to avenge the man that was too good for this world.

I reached towards the light that was slowly coming to me and I knew I was back in the real world. I opened up my eyes and saw that I was on a couch, quite comfortably with a kitchen to my left and a loft up and to my right. I groaned realizing how sore I saw but stopped when I heard movement. I pretended to still be asleep but that proved fruitless when a sharp commanding voice say, "Tell me who you are and what your motives are or you're not going to see tomorrow."

 **End Chapter.**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Anotha one! So we get some background on Kevin and he wakes up just in time to be threatened to answer questions or he dies! Also, sorry if that little dark part was to much I channeled my inner depression into that one… God I feel, so, cold, and emotionless now. *cue spine shivers* I'm going to need a cold shower after this and think about my life choices. Well thanks again, R/R and I'll catch you guys on the flipside!**


	4. Rude Awakening

**A/N:**

 **Heyo! I'm back with another update of ToT! School just got out for me so i'm free to work on this! I will try to update at least once a week from now on. Here's another chapter! Don't forget to R/R. I appreciate feedback. I do not own Steven Universe only my OC; all rights belong to Rebecca Sugar. (Is this the last chapters intro? XD)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

 **Other Stuff**

 **Kevin POV**

"Tell me who you are and what your motives are or you're not going to see tomorrow."

 _Shit._

I opened my eyes back up and saw Red standing over me gauntlets drawn and everything. "That's hot" I muttered. "What was that?!" Red asked annoyed. I sat up straight "I said, um, er, that's terrifyingggggggggggeeeeeeeeee…?" I said in the most convincing voice of all convincing voices.

"Uh huh" Red said not very convinced. "You still haven't answered me yet" She continued. 'Whelp here goes nothing' I thought. I then stood up, smoothed out the wrinkles in my clothes, and cleared my throat. "...I am your conscious." I proceeded to learn how sturdy a 2 by 4 is.

"I'm not joking around" She growled out. "And neither am I" I said. She raised a gloved hand. "Ok, Ok! calm down Red, sheesh" I muttered rubbing my head. "...Garnet" "Wha?" "My name. It's Garnet" "Ok Garnet, I'll tell you who and what my motives are. Take a seat" I said motioning to the couch. She regarded me for a minute before she shrugged and took a seat and dismissed her gauntlets.

"My name is Kevin 'Tanzanite' Terrence, I'm 18 years old, was abused since birth and live everywhere and nowhere."

Garnet looked at me startled when I said 'Tanzanite' or I thought she did she covered it pretty quickly and looked saddened by my other announcement. I continued "I came here since I am a gem hunter and was looking to squash some spiders I picked up off of the internet as my next stop." "We defeated those about three days prior to your arrival." Garnet said.

"We?" I questioned. "Yes, we. I am Garnet as you have just learned and I am the leader of the Crystal Gems. We fight to protect the earth from corrupted gems and live how we want."

"Ok, let me get this straight." I said. "You and other magical women fight for the Earth against the same things I have run across in the last 2 years?" "Yes." "That was pretty easy." I continued. "So why are you here exactly?" asked Garnet. "Well I just travel the world fighting those gem monsters that you talked about and destroy them more or less."

Garnet immediately summoned her gauntlets back into existence and grabbed me by the throat. "You destroy them?" She asked quietly. "Do you know that they were once like me? Or did you not think and crushed them underfoot?" "Need… air…" I choked out. She dropped me and punched me out the door.

 **Garnet POV**

This thing just thinks he has the power to destroy so he just does? Well, i'm going to teach him otherwise. I jumped out the door frame and landed a few feet away from the boy. "Could I say somethi-" He never finished as I launched him into the air. "Can-" _boom_ "we-" _bang_ "talk-" he said before I punched him into the ground. "Ow"

I landed again and picked him up to launch him into the ocean. "STOP!" I turned and saw Steven running towards us along with Amethyst and Pearl. "Stop! This isn't right! What did he do?!" cried Steven. "He's destroyed gems!" I growled out. Pearl let out a gasp while Amethyst said 'oh snap'.

"I didn't know ok!" the boy said. "If I had what would I have done with them huh!" I dropped him, seeing that he had a point. As he fell his shirt tore in my hand and I saw a gem on this chest. I stepped back in shock recognizing that gem. It was a tanzanite gem. He took the opportunity to throw me into the beach as I layed there.

"If I could do something, then by all means, tell me what I did wrong" he said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "Bubble them!" "Steven no!" said Pearl but the boy took a sword from his gem and held it to Pearl. "Take another step and everyone will see what white powder looks on my fist" he growled. Pearl took a few steps back allowing him to walk towards Steven.

 **Kevin POV**

I walked towards Steven and asked "What did you say?" "Bubble them." he said again. "What does that even mean?" He looked at the white lady again who looked like she would break down at any second. He turned back to me sheepishly. "I… really don't know how" Steven said nervously.

"Point proven" I announced.

I turned and started to walk away. "Well if that's it, then i'll leave you four alone" I stopped and turned to face them. "But get in my way I won't hesitate to end ALL of you" With that I turned and walked off the beach.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

"Great. Just great" I sighed. My bike was towed it having a being in front of a pizza place. "Ha! Don't park your silly little bike in front of my shop!" screamed a dark skinned man dancing in victory. ' _Now I need a job to get some money to get my bike back'_ I sighed again.

This town was proving to be more than its fair share of trouble since I got here. It was supposed to be a quick in and out job but now i'm basically stranded in a beach town.

I then remembered a little car wash that was hiring. It didn't pay good but i'll take it considering I need my bike back to go on the road again. I walked up to the office and knocked. I heard a man come out of a little nap and fell to the ground. I snorted in amusement.

The door then opened to greet me with a large man with really bad sun tan lines and a scraggly beard. He looked like a beach dude if he lost some weight. "Hi!" he greeted cheerfully. " Are you here for a wash?" I looked him up and down since I was a few inches taller. "Nah" I replied "I'm here for the job. I got my bike towed and spent the last of my money on some food so i'm broke right now so I need some money to get my bike and head off."

"Ah man that sucks" he replied with surprisingly genuine care. He looked at me again. "So I think you know you won't be paid well so it might take some time to earn up that money, son" I winced as he called me son. He must have noticed and said he calls a lot of the teens here in 'Beach City' son.

"It's ok" I said. "I'm in no rush" He perked up again. "Great! I can start you tomorrow!" I looked at him and asked something I thought I would never ask. "Do you, uh, have a place I could stay? I don't really have anywhere to call my own since i'm out of dough."

"Yeah! I got just the place!" he responded. "Oh, oh! Before I forget i'm Greg, Greg Universe, happy to meet you!" He stuck out his hand and I shook it. "You to" I said. "Here, follow me! I could put you with my son and his... guardians."

I didn't like the sound of the way he paused but I ignored it. "He's a great kid never had a problem with him in my life" I sighed wistfully. It must be nice having a father who loves you and treats you like he should.

Anyways, before I knew it we were at the house and he knocked. I became a little bit uneasy. " Hey Mr. Universe, this is great and all but I realized I already had a place to-." The door opened cutting me off and a figure stood there. "-stay… Heh, how's it going, Garnet?"

 _Oh boy, this is awkward…_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Well how about that. Good ending for this chapter I think. Again i'm sorry for what a LONG time it took to get this up I haven't abandoned this story just stuff… Yeah, stuff. (School *cough*) anyways next Friday will bring a new chapter. Catch you guys on the flipside!**


	5. Lazer Light Show

**A/N:**

' **Sup. I'm alive with another update of ToT! I'm really bad at keeping myself on a schedule… so i'm just going to update whenever I can since my life pretty much has SO much going on right now. Here's another chapter! Don't forget to R/R. I appreciate feedback. I do not own Steven Universe only my OC; all rights belong to Rebecca Sugar.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

 **Other Stuff**

 **Kevin POV**

"Kevin… why are you back here?" Garnet said.

"Oh! you two know each other?" asked Greg.

"Heh, yeah. We accidently bumped into each other earlier and had a, ah, um… talk…" I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck. Garnet being the ever so helpful explained to Greg what I meant.

"We fought."

"You WHAAAT!?"

I facepalmed and sighed ' _Way to ruin a first impression on my only way out of here.'_

Ok, ok timeout. said Greg. You fought with Garnet, won, and walked away unharmed!?

I remember being uppercutted in the chin launching me in the air by her. I winced remembering the pain (don't tell garnet that) and to top it off my chin was still sore. "Yup that's pretty much how it went down." I said.

Well come in Kev! I'm sure now that that's over there shouldn't be too much hate between you guys. Greg said.

' _Kev?_ '

 **Inside...**

"Hey Greg how are ya?" Amethyst asked?

"Oh i'm fine I just found out that Kevin here fought with Garnet and lived to tell the tale." Responded Greg.

"Yea, that was something I don't think i'll ever see again." Replied Amethyst.

"Oh! Greg I didn't see you there and…" the bird- I mean Pearl said trailing off as she looked at me. Garnet looked at Pearl and gave her a look that i'm sure meant 'as long as he does not hurt anyone don't attack him.' Pearl then looked back at me and stiffly nodded at me and I waved back, a small smile on my face.

"Hi Dad!" Yelled Steven.

"Hi son!" Replied Greg.

I stared in shock trying to figure out how I missed that these two are related. Yet I only was trying to get out of here not focusing on father-son relations. I decided to interrupt.

"Yeah this is all happy and dandy but I need a place to stay while I earn some money in order to get my bike back from the lot." I said ruining the happy moment. "Also, I would like to apologize for my actions earlier. I'm not used to interaction with other living beings and acted very hostile leading to some bad first impressions. I'm Kevin Terrence and i'm part gem, part human."

Hey, if i'm going to be with these gems for awhile I might as well get on there good side. After I finished my apology, everyone was looking at me in shock except for Garnet who i'm pretty sure knew the whole time.

The first reaction I got was Pearl gawking at me in an absolute hilarious way. I would've laughed if Steven and Amethyst hadn't started yelling so excitedly along with Greg losing all sense of dignity and starts to hug me. Garnet just smiles.

"Ihavesomanyquestionslikecanyouteachmehowtosummonmyshieldhowtobesuperstrongjumphighandjustlooksocool!" Steven said.

"To answer all your questions in a very easy way-" Steven looked like he would explode if he didn't get an answer soon. "-I don't know but i'm sure it can't be that hard."

Steven started to get stars in his eyes.

"Great!" Exclaimed Greg. "Now that this is settled; Kevin, I will see you first thing tomorrow morning, oh and bring Steven, He would love to help us out, ain't that right stewball?"

"Aww yeah!"

"Well it's late now so Steven brush your teeth, and get ready for bed." Garnet said. "Kevin you can take the couch i'll get you some blankets."

"Thanks Garnet, I appreciate it." I said. She nodded and left me with Steven. "So i'm sorr-"

"It's ok Kevin, I forgive you." Said Steven. "I know you didn't mean to hurt anyone. You were just trying to do what you thought was right."

"Um, wow. That was surprisingly insightful Steven." I said. If this keeps up I just might become attached and my number one rule is to not get attached to people. They usually end dead or worse.

"Well, goodnight Steven."

"Night Kevin!"

With that Steven turned off the lights and went to sleep. I sat on the couch for another second or so when Garnet came back with the blankets and pillow for me. She dropped them in my lap and sat down next to me.

"Why did you do the things you did."

"What?"

"Destroy gems. Why not keep them intact."

I sighed realizing where this conversation was going. "I didn't know what else to do with them. I was angry, mad, irrational and I thought I was the only one like me." I don't know why i'm spilling all of my thoughts to Garnet, she just makes me relax and lets me be well, me. "Until I met you guys I thought I would be alone for the rest of my life. Now though, I rarely am these days."

I was torn between leaving them as soon as I got my bike back and just staying with them. They sincerely wanted me to be here but I felt like my place is just not with them. For the first time in my life,I didn't know what the right path was.

"Mmmm."

She stared at me for what seemed like an hour until she smiled at me. Then she leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.

"I, ah, um, uh, thanks?" I was completely caught off guard, which never happens, so I did the natural thing. I fainted.

* * *

When I woke up it was morning and everyone was at the counter eating and by everyone I meant just Amethyst and Steven. I walked over and everyone greeted me except Garnet who just smiled and I looked away not blushing, totally not. As I sat down to eat my breakfast I looked around and realized that I don't want to leave. I smiled a genuine smile that I hadn't used in years. I finally had a place where I could be me.

* * *

 _One Month Later…_

"Alright Kev! Thanks again for helping out!"

I laughed "Greg, it's my JOB too."

"Ok but still, you have no idea how much this helps me though." Greg said.

"Well i'm glad to hear that." I responded. "I'm going to find Steven to do some more training. See you tomorrow!"

I ran off at that. I have been staying with Steven and the Gems for about a month now if my count is correct. And yeah, i'm giving Steven training to help him summon his shield at the request of Garnet. She seems to think that another hybrid will be able to help him since I have such control over my abilities.

I ran towards the boardwalk passing the Fryman's shop so fast it was a blur but I saw a pink and purple blur so that must be Steven and Amethyst.

I turned around and ran back towards the shop stopping just in time to hear them chanting.

"THE BITS! THE BITS! THE BITS!"

"Okay, okay! Take it easy on the counter, will ya? Mr. Fryman says turning to go cook them I assume.

Steven and Amethyst both shout "Yes!" and high-five each other.

I smirked walking over. "So yous guys getting the bits again huh?"

"Heeeey Kool K! How's it hangin'?" Amethyst greets me.

I try hard not to roll my eyes. "Amethyst, how many times do I have to tell you to not call me that." I say but i'm smiling nonetheless.

She starts laughing and Steven comes up to me.

"Hi Kevin! Are we training again today!"

I smile and rub his hair "Yeah we are. But first eat your bits and meet me at the beach."

Mr. Fryman comes back and hands Steven a bag. "I can give you actual fries if you want."

"No thanks just the bits, please."And with that I run off towards the beach seeing Garnet and Pearl out on the sand with a telescope.

I skid to a stop and look up. What I see is something out of a comic. There is another sun in the sky. "What. The. Hell."

Pearl looks at me in disgust. Early on I learned she doesn't appreciate what she deems 'A waste of human speech'. Also she still doesn't trust me after I held a sword up to her throat. Some people I guess.

"It's a Red Eye Kevin." She says. "It is NOT a good sign." She looks back into the telescope.

"This is bad." Garnet says.

"Look at the size of it, I had no idea these things were so big!"

Amethyst comes running towards us carrying Steven. "Garnet! Pearl! Kevin!"

"We saw. Some of us are trying to protect humanity." Pearl replies angrily. "Where were you?"

Amethyst puts Steven down. "... Eating fry bits." Pearl sighs in frustration.

Steven, becoming interested in the imminent threat shouts, "Oh, can I see?" Pearl lets him look into the telescope. "Woah. It's a giant eyeball! Awesome!"

Pearl starts shouting angrily "NOT awesome! It's a Red Eye!"

"A Red Eye?! It's going to infect us all!" Steven shouts.

"That's pink eye, Steven." Garnet says. Amethyst laughs and I let out a chuckle.

"It's going to crash into Beach City and crush us, along with a bunch of oblivious, innocent people! We have to stop it."

I roll my eyes at Pearl's wonderful opinion of the people living in said city.

"What are we going to do?" Steven asks worriedly.

Garnet adjusts her visor speaking. "The only thing powerful enough to destroy it is a Light Cannon that belonged to Rose Quartz."

"My mom?"

Amethyst starts moaning. "If Rose were here, this would be so easy."

"I know, but she's not, and the cannon is missing. We'll have to find another solution." Pearl states.

"If it belonged to my mom, I bet my dad knows where it is. He can help us save the day!" Steven exclaims. "Huh?"

"Greg is... _nice_ , Steven, but I doubt Rose would entrust someone like him with such a powerful weapon." Pearl says doubtfully.

"Your dad is kind of a mess, Steven."

"AMETHYST!"

Amethyst holds up her arms in surrender. "I'm just sayin', even if she did leave it with him, he probably broke it, or lost it, or dropped it in the ocean by now."

"True."

I can't believe the amount of faith the gems have in Greg.

"No way, I'm sure he's just keeping it somewhere safe. I'll go ask him."

"We can handle this, Steven." Garnet replies "Ready?"

Garnet picks up Amethyst and tosses her at the Red Eye, not doing anything, making Amethyst fall into the ocean.

"I'm gonna go." Says Steven.

"...Okay, good luck." Responds Pearl.

As soon as Steven leaves I turn on the gems. "Are you serious?"

They pause and look at me. "I can't believe you don't trust Greg he is a good man and father, if Rose did give it to him then so be it! He probably does have it because Rose loved him!" I yell.

The gems look at me before they say an apology. ' _It'll do I guess._ '

Garnet continues to throw Amethyst at it for awhile as it grows closer until I can't take it anymore.

"Ok stop." I say. The gems look at me and Amethyst falls into the ocean again. "I'm going to try something. I've only ever done it once so I may pass out."

"No."

I look at Garnet "No?"

"No. I will not let you risk yourself for something like this when we have a good chance the light cannon is with Greg." She says firmly.

"...Ok."

I close my eyes and proceed to put my hands together and concentrate my energy in them. They start to glow blue, charging up my attack and Garnet and the others yell at me to stop but I can't. I knew once I start this attack I can't stop it for fear of it blowing up the entire beach.

The blue light starts to glow blindingly even through my eyelids. Its ready.

I open my eyes feeling them burn bright blue with my power. I throw one hand back thrust it forward.

"LAZER LIGHT!"

The energy I had in my hand burst forth in a line straight for the Red Eye. I hit my mark dead on. It exploded in a blue light and the resulting shockwave pushed back all four of us. I dropped to my knees in exhaustion waiting to see if I did it. As the smoke cleared I saw it was still intact but not much but enough to have Amethyst thrown at it for another 100 years or so.

I hear music as I go to stand. I turn around and see Greg with Steven in his van towing the cannon. My hearing is ringing so couldn't make out what everyone was saying but i'm pretty sure it is good. I feel a tug and look back and see how close the Red Eye is and look at the cannon seeing everyone panic slightly and the pull gets stronger. Amethyst then picks up Steven and starts to rub him on the cannon.

I see Steven hug the cannon and whisper to it making it activate. He goes to pick it up so me and the gems help him. I hear Garnet faintly yell 'brace yourselves' and I hear a boom. The Red Eye exploded and chunks of it fell on the city. I stand and start to walk but I fall and someone catches me. It was Garnet. I hear her whisper "Good job Kevin." And I pass out from exhaustion.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Another chapter done and I feel proud of this one. 2,455 words! Kevin is getting acquainted with the gems but Pearl still has her suspicions. They will come to a head at one point or another but for now let's focus on the up and coming. Catch you guys on the flip side!**


	6. Relapse

**A/N:**

 **I'm back with another update of ToT! Here's another chapter! Don't forget to R/R. I appreciate feedback. I do not own Steven Universe only my OC; all rights belong to Rebecca Sugar.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

 **Other Stuff**

 **Kevin POV**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was my head. It felt like my brain wanted to crawl out of my skull. I groaned and sat up to look around. I was in in Steven's house lying on the couch.

"Hey"

I turned towards the kitchen and saw Garnet drinking some coffee. She smiled at me as I moaned and tried to lay back down.

Key word **TRIED**.

Steven and the rest of the gems came through the door yelling 'we're back' causing me to try and block out the noise with a pillow.

"Please keep it down, my head wants to explode then do it again." I mumbled.

"Kevin! You're awake!" Cried out Steven. "We were so worried about you. I have been sleeping for the past day and a half!"

I muttered something along the lines of loud ass kid causing Pearl to slap my leg. She looked at me and turned her nose up. With a small 'hmph' she walked away.

"Kevin if you are well enough I want you to go on a mission to collect a few corrupted gems in the jungle." Garnet said.

I slid off the couch and stood up to crack my back. After that I went to the kitchen with Garnet and grabbed myself some coffee.

"Alright." I said after having my coffee. "I'll go now."

I started to walk to the warp pad when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see garnet there with her usual stoic expression.

"I want Pearl to go with you."

I froze for what felt like an hour before I reacted.

"Seriously!? Garnet I know you want to see me and Pearl get along but that woman is crazy! I can't go on a mission with her for the life of me! I'm begging you to reconsider."

"Nope." Replied Garnet. "You two are going and that is final."

"I opened my mouth to argue but Pearl came back grumbling, dragging me by the arm to the pad as we warped away.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

As Kevin and Pearl warped away, Steven looked at Garnet.

"Are they going to be ok?"

Garnet looked at Steven and smiled. "They will be fine Steven. Now go to the car wash to help your dad."

Steven turned and left the house leaving Garnet and Amethyst alone.

"I'm going to go start a new pile, yell if you need me G." Said Amethyst as she walked into her room.

Garnet let her face fall as Amethyst's door shut. ' _I can't see Kevin or Pearl. I hope this goes well or we might be in serious trouble.'_

* * *

 **Kevin POV**

HA!

*shink*

*poof*

"Easy." I said as I dissipated my sword watching Pearl still trying to take down the last gem.

I leaned against a tree looking at Pearl shaking my head. "You aren't doing it right." I yelled over to her.

She looked at me and grit her teeth. "I have it under control Kevin!"

I rolled my eyes. _'Sure you do Pearl.'_ I thought.

Looking back I saw Pearl standing alone with a smile on her face. She pointed up and like the idiot I am, I looked up to see the beast over me.

"Shit."

* * *

 **Later…**

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!"

Pearl, holding the bubbled gems smirked at me seeming to give of an 'I was better than you' look. "I thought you said they were easy." She said in a very sweet voice.

I closed my eyes trying not to let my anger get the best of me. As I almost cooled off, Pearl, seeing an opportunity to celebrate, decided to poke more fun it me.

"I could only expect someone of your-"

"Pearl." I warned.

"-to only be able to take down one of-"

"Pearl…"

"-but of course-"

"Last warning Pearl." I all but gritted out through my teeth.

"-expect such a performance from a _Human_."

I felt something snap in me. It was cold but, at the same time, warm; like I knew this.

* * *

 **Flashback**

" _-expect such a performance from a freak."_

 _I yell out in anger drawing my sword and slash this pitiful excuse of a human down to the dirt._

" _Don't ever compare me to a freak. I'm a monster."_

 _I turned and left the scene leaving the corpse on the ground._

* * *

 **Present**

" **DON'T-** "

I draw my sword.

" **-EVER-** "

I snatched the gems away from Pearl quick as lightning, destroying the bubble.

" **-COMPARE ME-** "

I raised my sword above my head.

"Kevin… what... are you doing?" Pearl asked in fear.

" **-TO HUMANS**!"

I brought my sword to the gems, completely destroying them into a fine dust. I then looked at Pearl. I grabbed her by the neck and carried her to the warp pad once there I whispered softly into her ear.

"I'm a monster."

I then warped us back to the temple.

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Garnet turned to look at the warp pad as it hummed with energy.

"Did you get the-"

"-gems"

Garnet stood in horror as Kevin appeared holding Pearl by her neck and dropped a powder in front of her. She could only watch frozen by what was occurring in front of her.

"Here's the gems you wanted Garnet." Kevin spoke coldly.

He then proceeded to walk to the door. Kevin headbutted Pearl knocking her out and opened the door.

He turned around and looked directly at Garnet.

"I told you want was going to happen." Kevin spoke. "Yet you forced this upon me. I hope you got the result you wanted."

With that Kevin jumped out onto the beach and ran away.

Garnet could only stare at the door frame, wondering one thing. ' _What did I do.'_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And that's that! Kevin seems to have gone back to his cold, gem crushing self. How will Steven react? How will they get Kevin back? Will they even? Find out next time on Tales on Tanzanite!**


	7. Sands of Time

**A/N:**

 **I'm back with another update of ToT! First, I would like to give thanks to one CrimsonAmbur for the criticism of how to make my story more interesting. Second, I have not abandoned this story but updates will be sporadic. Third, for those that have said I have based this off of myself, you're close! It's actually my friend whose name is Ben! The backstory of what Kevin is going through is based off of Ben's life and mental state but I have HIGHLY, HIGHLY exaggerated what he has been through. Here's another chapter! Don't forget to R/R. I appreciate feedback and constructive criticism. I do not own Steven Universe only my OC; all rights belong to Rebecca Sugar.**

 **Chapter 7**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

 **Other Stuff**

 **Kevin POV**

I ran as fast as I could after jumping out of the temple. ' _Gah! How could I be so stupid!'_ _You broke rule number one you dumbass!_ My subconscious replied. _It just goes to show you can only trust yourself._ I stopped running as I saw the impound lot and looked through the fence seeing my bike. I sighed. _'I need to break rule 10 don't I?' Yup._

I rode my bike out of Beach City. I know, I know; rule 10 right? Well, I didn't necessarily break it. It says that I must respect human law. I just paid the $1,000 fine with cash I took from the guards wallet. I smirked. I RESPECTED the fine so i'm good. My soul can rest at ease. As I rode, I thought back to the gems. I frowned. Maybe I overreacted. Nah, perfectly performed.

 **Steven POV (Been awhile huh?)**

"HE COMPLETELY OVERREACTED!" Screamed Pearl. I winced as I heard Pearl. "I'm sure Kevin didn't mean to, he probably just doesn't like being compared to humans." I said. I remember Kevin telling me how he hated humans since they bullied him his whole life. It wasn't a happy story. If I was there, Kevin wouldn't have been bullied. Everyone would be friends! I was torn from my thoughts as Garnet put a hand on Pearl getting her to calm down.

"We need to find him and convince him that what he did was wrong but welcome him back without comparing him to humans." Garnet said.

"Yeah! Then we'll beat em up!" Yelled Amethyst.

"No! No fighting! Kevin's just hurt we need to talk it out" I replied.

 **Kevin POV**

My bike ran out of fuel as I cleared the border of Delmarva. I hid it in some bushes near a warp pad. I then warped out of there thinking of an empty place I could be alone for awhile. The stream of blue stopped as I landed. I looked around and all I saw was sand. _"Heh, the definition of empty."_ I thought. I started walking towards the now rising sun.

* * *

I flipped over a sand gem drawing my sword and slicing it down the middle including its gem.

*poof*

I picked up the now halved gem and crushed it into a powder. I dissipated my sword to put the powder in a water canteen. I swirled it up and took a drink. I sighed in relief as I felt a surge of power flow through me. I found out about a week ago after I accidently swallowed some dust and felt a huge power burst from it. I didn't need to to eat anymore now that I found this out. I still drink water because swallowing powder alone just leaves a chalky taste in the mouth. I have been out here for a three and a half weeks surviving solely on gem dust.

Now I know that it might seem harsh to eat gems but I have no other source of nutrients to have. "But wait!" I hear you cry out, what about bugs and insects that live in the sand! I'll tell you something, this desert is BARREN. No life, no food, and no water. Technically that last one isn't true since there is a small oasis about 3 miles south but that's not the point.

I sigh as I hook my canteen back onto my belt. ' _God I hope for some company._ ' I thought. I've been seeing mirages lately and humans (even half humans) are social creatures. We crave interaction. If not our mind makes up some company leading to insanity. _'I'm already halfway there. Thanks childhood!_ ' I think sarcastically.

I continue on north looking for some more gems to slice and crush but I eventually stop and head back to the oasis.

I sit down and I drop my canteen on the soft sand. The sun was setting and I just watched it set. I remember a ...friend? Telling me to show the the world that nothing could hold me back. I thought on that a little more wondering who could have said that to me.

 _Ben..._

 _Ben..._

 _BEN!_

I stand up shocked that I forgot my only friend in this God forsaken world. I feel something wet from down my face. I was crying. I never cry. ' _Great, rule 2 broken as well huh_.' I think. Ben always wanted me to do good even if my skin color was blue or if humans never accepted me. I wanted to do him proud. Not for my comfort, but for his memory.

I look around once more at the setting sun and the colors that it created. _'There isn't anything else for you hear.'_ I hear my mother's voice say. _'You're right._ ' I think. ' _I should go back and at least live up to Ben's memory._ '

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Kevin stands up and packs up his 2 belongings. His canteen and a bedroll. He then starts to walk where the warp pad is. He gets on it and thinks of where he came from before and warps away.

Kevin lands back on the pad where he left his bike. He gets on it and starts it up. But it doesn't. _'Well shit, I forgot its out of gas._ ' He frowns. _'Maybe…_ ' He opens up the gas tank and takes out a small bag filled with gem powder. He dumps the contents of it in the tank along with some water. He then closes the lid to the tank and starts the bike up once more.

It works.

But not as expected. The bike roars to life and gains an eerie blue color like Kevin's gem. Kevin stares at his bike in wonder as crystal like formations spread out from the engine to the rest the the bike. The wheels are transformed from rubber to crystal that spark with energy. The metal and chrome turn into a kind of jagged rock that looked as hard as diamonds. The leather seats become a soft type of rock that gave way when Kevin's weight was put on it.

After a bright flash of dark blue light, the bike looked different. Kevin looked down at the bike and gasped. It looked like something that came out of a goddamn sci-fi movie. The entirety of the bike was now differing shades of blue crystal instead of black and silver metal, the crystal was pulsating like a heartbeat as if it was alive, and lastly the bike was dead silent.

Kevin thinking that the bike's engine stopped started it up again but nothing happened so he turned it off. As soon as he did that the bike was out like a light, the crystals lost its glow and became black. Kevin then turned it back on noting how it was silent completely. He did that a few more times before he was completely satisfied with the results.

Kevin throttles the bike forward taking off at ludicrous speed. ' _For you Ben._ ' Kevin smiles.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **Well after a huge time off i'm alive and kicking. We see that Kevin's motives are based off of Ben's! If anyone gets the reference i've made then you get a cookie! As always R/R and i'll catch you guys on the flipside!**


	8. Taco Satchel

**A/N:**

 **I'm back with another update of ToT! I would like to thank everyone who has read this story and liked it. It means a lot to me. Here's another chapter! Don't forget to R/R. I appreciate feedback and constructive criticism. I do not own Steven Universe only my OC; all rights belong to Rebecca Sugar.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

 **Other Stuff**

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Back in Beach city a thunderstorm is happening while the gems are on a mission and Steven is alone watching the storm progress.

"Wow it sure is raining hard" said Steven.

A flash of lightning followed by a loud crack came from the sky startling Steven.

"Maybe i'll watch it from my bed not the door." Steven then goes and climbs into his bed, wraps a blanket around himself and continues watching the storm.

As he watches, Steven looks at the beach and out into the ocean. He notices the storm moving closer to the beach and the wind picking up sand, flinging it everywhere.

All of a sudden lightning strikes the beach turning the sand into glass and creating a large boom.

Steven screams and falls off of his bed.

Picking himself back up he sees a figure standing where the lightning just struck. Steven's eyes widen in surprise when another lightning bolt is seen in the distance but the figure moved right up to his window!

His eyes turn into stars as he recognizes who is standing outside his window.

"Kevin!"

 **Kevin POV**

I watch as Steven yells my name and rushes out to open the door for me.

"Kevin! Come in! I knew you would come back I knew it!" Steven says excitedly.

I smile, I missed his infectious enthusiasm. Just spending some time around him makes you like him more than you would think.

"Yeah, I missed you to kid." I respond.

"Oh now we can wait for the gems to come back and we can all be friends and and-"

"Hold it right there Steven." I say cutting him off with my eye twitching at the thought of a certain white gem.

"I appreciate the enthusiasm and making up but I'm still sore about what Pearl has said to me" I continue as I take off my wet leather jacket.

"Oh, OK, then we'll take it one step at a time." said Steven.

"Good." I reply as soon as my shirt and jacket are off revealing my toned body underneath and hang them to dry. "Let's start by waiting for the gems to come back then."

I plop myself down onto the couch and gesture for Steven to join me. He does and we both start waiting for the return of the gems.

* * *

 **2 Hours Later…**

Steven had just gotten up to make himself and me a snack. I glance back to look outside and see the storm still going strong. I look back towards Steven as he hands me a sandwich.

"I made sandwiches if you're ok with that." Steven says.

I grab one and take a bite out of it and say thanks. Steven smiles and nods as he sits back down next to me.

As both of us are about halfway through our sandwiches, the warp pad activates and reveals the gems.

"Guys your back! How was the mission!" Stevens exclaims getting up and running over to them.

"It was good Steven thank you for asking." Pearl says squatting down to hug him. "We went to Canada and fought some mor-" Pearl stops speaking as she finally notices me.

I look at her and smile taking a bite of my sandwich. "Hey." I say as calmly as I could.

Pearl's mouth just about it the floor while Garnet and Amethyst were saying hey back or laughing at Pearl's expression respectively.

After Pearl collects herself she tries to charge me but Garnet holds her back.

"Pearl no." says Garnet. "He just got back and we don't need him running off again."

"Yeah! You were the one to set him off anyways." said Amethyst.

"But he threatened Steven!" cried Pearl.

"Yes, but that was to get you guys off my back" I retort.

Pearl humphs and turns her nose up and walks to her room.

"Well anyways nice to see you again K." Amethyst says before leaving and going through the temple door.

I start to turn away but Garnet puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Kevin, the gems and Steven forgive you but do not do what you did again." Garnet says.

I nod.

Garnet starts to tighten her grip on my shoulder until it starts to make noise. "However, if you do what you did to Steven again I will break you until you are no more."

At this point the bones in my shoulder were screaming at me to do something so I grit out "Crystal." (get it? Cause they're the- Ah, forget it.)

Garnet releases my shoulder and smiles "Glad to know were on the same page." She turns around and walks into the temple also.

Steven walks up to me "Are you gonna be with us now? He asks with stars in his eyes. ' _I need to figure out how he does that. It weirds me out.'_ I thought.

I smile.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Time skip cause why not…**

Over the past few days i've been tasked with helping Steven out with his powers or shield for that matter and I think we've been making good progress.

"Alright Steven let's start at the beginning one more time" I instruct.

"Aw come on Kevin! You said that the last 5 times!" Steven complains.

"I know but I promise that this is the last one for sure and then we'll be done for the day."

' _He still looks unsure maybe some motivation will help'_ I thought.

"You can have a Cookie Cat."

That did the trick as his eyes turn into stars and he gets ready to finish.

"Now the first thing I taught you is how to summon your weapon." I say. "And how do you do that?"

"You focus on the emotion you felt when you summoned your weapon the first time." Steven says.

I nod. "For you it's happiness but for me it's anger." He nods showing that he understands.

"Now reach deep inside of yourself and feel that emotion." Steven complies and concentrates until his gem starts to glow.

"Finally push that emotion into your gem and bring it out." As I say this I draw my sword in one quick motion while steven takes another second to get it.

"I got it!" He yells happily.

I smile and we both dissipate our weapons "I think that's it for today"

Steven whoops and runs back towards the house "I have a delivery coming and I don't want to miss it!" he yells back at me.

I shake my head and jog after him to the house.

A short while later a guy about my age comes up to the house with mail. Steven introduces me to him as Jamie. They did a little game which was nice but who ships a loaf of bread honestly?

Finally Jamie gives Steven his package telling him that it's going to help him save the world.

The warp pad activates and the gems appear.

"The gems are back!" Steven yells.

"Steven what is a wacky sack?" cried Jamie from outside.

I look at the gems and I snicker at Garnet. She just looks at me.

"We fought a giant bird." She says in the most deadpan voice ever.

I look at Amethyst who was carrying a giant egg.

"I don't even want to know." I tell her.

"Amethyst that won't fit in the fridge!" Pearl yells at her.

"Sure it will!" Amethyst replies taking out all of the shelves and food in the fridge before she shoves the egg in it and closes the door.

What Pearl said was true as a crack was heard and egg seeped out of the fridge.

"I'm not cleaning that up." I state.

"We can make a big omelet, or a quiche, or big sunny side ups!" Amethyst says.

"We can't stay for long we have to go back out." Pearl says.

"What? Why?" said Steven.

Pearl holds up a statue for us. "We have to place this Moon Goddess Statue on the top of the Lunar Sea Spire before midnight. Without it, the whole place will fall apart!" Exclaims Pearl.

"Oh, Steven, you should have seen the spire in its heyday." Pearl then projects a hologram of the spire in question.

"It was an oasis for Gems on Earth. It's abandoned now, but we can still save it with this statue!"

"Wha?" His eyes turn into stars again.

' _Still weird.'_ I thought.

"That's perfect!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I can help carry it for you in this!" He takes out a cheeseburger with straps.

"A hamburger?"

"It's a Novelty Backpack, shaped like a cheeseburger! Aww, I blew it. I was just going to wear it one day, and you guys would be like, 'Dang, Steven, that's so cool.' But this is obviously important Gem business."

I sigh fondly "Never change Steven. Never change."

Pearl gives me a look before she goes back to Steven "Yes, so you should let us take care of it."

"What? I'm a gem!" Steven says as he lifts up his shirt to show Pearl his gem.

"But you've still got a lot to learn."

Ok i've had enough. "Pearl, i've been teaching Steven how to use his powers and he's making excellent progress. Show her Steven."

Steven nods at me and he summons his shield.

"See?" I tell her. "He can handle himself and it'll be a learning experience and I know you are a sucker for those."

I can tell I have her in a corner as she gives in.

"Sigh, alright." Pearl hands the statue to Steven. "You can carry it in your hamburger."

"Check this out! Everything's a pocket! Even the cheese is a pocket! I could fit a lot more stuff in here. Give me a minute. I'll pack extra supplies."

Steven starts to turn away but stops. "Oh I almost forgot!" He goes back into the package and pulls out another wacky sack. "Kevin! This is for you!"

I take the wacky sack. "It's a taco." I deadpan.

"I know! A taco satchel!"

I then notice the strap of white fabric attached to the sides of the taco. I start to tear up but I quickly wipe them away before anyone saw.

This is the first thing i've ever gotten from someone in my life. I try to play it off to maintain my roguish persona. "Huh, cool." ' _Nailed it.'_

"Steven why did you get this for me?"

"Well you look um, uh, scary in all that black and I thought some color would brighten you up."

"I don't look that scary." I say. "Wait do I?"

"Dude put your hood up and do that glowy eye thingy." Amethyst chimes in.

I do as she says and I look at myself in the mirror. I frown. ' _It's more badass than scary.'_ I thought.

"Well i'm going to get the extra supplies." Steven says.

Steven goes and gathers the supplies but I notice that he drops the statue on his bed and I go and put it in my new taco satchel just as Pearl calls us over to the pad.

"That is a lot of stuff kid." I say looking at Steven's cheeseburger filled to the seems with stuff. Pearl and Amethyst say the same thing.

"Let's warp." Garnet states as the pad activates.

I pull Steven closer to me as the stream didn't cover his stomach and we warp.

We land and I hold Steven before he can fall on his face.

"Whoa, the Sea Spire!" Steven gushes.

A piece of it crumbles away as the gems sigh.

"It wasn't like this a hundred years ago." Pearl says wistfully.

"I'm sensing structural instability." Garnet tells us.

"Oh, yeah." Steven says as cracks form around him. "That's never good."

"Gah, Steven!" Pearl cries as the floor starts to give way under him.

"What?" says Steven.

"Alright, hold on. We're taking Steven back!" Pearl says as she hugs Steven.

Steven leaps off her. "Oh, Mr. Queasy!" He laughs.

"Steven! This place is your heritage. I want you to stay and help, but you really got to take this seriously! Can you do that, Steven?"

"You got it, dude!" Steven said as he sticks tongue out.

"Yesss…"

I bump Pearl's shoulder "He's having fun, chill."

"Enough, we have to move." Garnet says and we move on.

"What's the hold-up? We can clear this easily."

"No. The magic that sustains the whirlpool creates a vortex that will pull us below." says Garnet as she throws a rock and it is pulled down.

"So we can't jump?" questions Pearl.

"Oh, wait! Says Steven as he pulls out sweaters from his backpack.

"What are those for?" asks Amethyst.

"They were for keeping warm," He says as he ties them together. "but check it out."

Steven wraps one end around the window, catches it and jumps.

All the gems start panicking but Steven made it over. Amethyst catches onto Steven's idea and summons her whip and brings the rest of us over. Pearl goes over and checks to make sure Steven is ok I walk by him and give him a fist bump.

As we continue walking up Pearl starts spewing about how awful the spire has gotten.

"Oh, no, no, no, this is even worse than the outside. Ugh... that's... oh! Oh, this didn't used to be so— Oh, and the water damage. This pillar... Oh, and this had a head... Oh, Steven, once the statue's in place, it'll restore all of this to its former glory." Pearl then sees creatures crawling on the statue's shoulders and screams before summoning her spear and slices statue in half.

"What was that goober?" asks Steven.

"Crystal Shrimp." Pearl responds.

Amethyst then cries out "You guys, we got a problem!" The three of us run up the stairs to Garnet and Amethyst.

Pearl gasps "It's an infestation. And we have to pass through there to get to the top."

Steven leans towards one of the crystal shrimp "Can't you just squish 'em?"

Pearl proceeds to pulls Steven away "Don't touch that, their shards are deadly!" She puts Steven down. "We need to clear a path." Pearl starts to project a hologram of the room. "Amethyst, if you go around to the side and disturb them with a spin attack... And Garnet, if you move to the ceiling and strike this exact spot... then I can advance with my...

"Bagel sandwich!"

Steven throws 2 bagel sandwiches on opposite ends of the room and the shrimp follow. Me, Garnet, and Amethyst are impressed while Pearl is left stuttering asking how Steven knew that would work.

"Well, if I were a shrimp, that's what I would do." Steven responds as we walk through the now clear path.

"You are a shrimp." Me and Amethyst say at the same time and we proceed to bust out laughing.

"I just want everyone to know: my plan would have also worked." Pearl states.

"Yeah it didn't happen so deal with it." I tell her.

I hear her grind her teeth together before she walks back up to everyone.

"Watch out!" warns Garnet as a river forms between us and the other side.

"What are we going to do now?" asks Amethyst.

We all look at Steven. "Well, what do you got kid?" I ask him as I lean against a pillar.

Amethyst starts to chant "Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger backpack!" Steven nervously reaches into his backpack. "Pearl, c'mon."

Pearl relents "Oh, alright."

Pearl and Amethyst both start chanting "Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger backpack! Cheeseburger backpack!"

Steven reaches into the pack and pulls out "A raft!"

Amethyst and Garnet gasp while Pearl congratulates him " Steven, that's so sensible!"

He throws it into the river but the current takes it off and over the edge. Pearl and Amethyst groan while Garnet kicks the pillar i'm leaning against over the river creating a bridge and I fall on my ass.

"Good idea anyway, Steven." Garnet says.

I pick myself up while the others cross the bridge and Pearl looks down at me and smirks.

' _Oh it's on bitch!'_ I thought.

We finally reach the top and Pearl goes on another explanation.

"This is it. The Moon Goddess pedestal." She looks up. "And the moon is almost overhead! It's not too late to save this piece of history!"

"Steven, the statue." says Garnet.

Steven sticks his hand in his backpack and feels for the statue "Uhh, I, uh, ah, uhh…"

"What's the hold-up?" asks Amethyst.

Steven looks terrified at us"I don't have it." The Gems all gasp.

"What?!" Exclaims Pearl.

"I must have left it on the bed!" The Gems look at the moon.

I smirk ' _Trump card bitch.'_

"There's... there's no time…" Pearl says defeated.

I step forward "Actually," I push past Pearl. "I have the statue." The gems and Steven all start to look hopeful. " I saw Steven leave it on his bed and I snagged it before we left."

I take it out of my taco satchel but before I put it on the pedestal I turn back around. "Pearl, isn't it a great thing that i'm here to help" I smirk. Pearl looks like she might blow up at what i'm implying while Amethyst and Garnet have dropped their jaws. I continue. "I think I deserve a thank you, don't you Pearl." Pearl starts to grit her teeth but stops and wonder if it's worth it.

1 second…

2 seconds…

3 seconds…

4 secon-

"Thank you Kevin for being here with us."

I smile and place the statue on the pedestal. "See wasn't that nice and refreshing."

The pedestal lit up and the spire stopped crumbling and pieces started flying back up and sealing themselves in place.

"Whelp, that was a nice mission lets go home." With that we all started walking towards the bridge that now formed from the warp pad to the spire.

"Hey Steven you have anymore bagel sandwiches?"

"Yeah!"

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **That was a nice chapter if I do say so myself. Also new record! 3169 words in a single chapter! Not much else to say so as always R/R and i'll catch you guys on the flipside!**


	9. Together Breakfast

**A/N:**

 **Another update of ToT! I recently watched the movie Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths and the opening theme was so awesome and relative to Kevin that I thought that I would make it the opening song for Tales of Tanzanite! Anyways, go to youtube and type in 'Finish What the Jester Started' by Christopher Drake - Topic and start at the 40 second mark; you won't regret it. Here's another chapter! Don't forget to R/R. I appreciate feedback and constructive criticism. I do not own Steven Universe only my OC; all rights belong to Rebecca Sugar.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

 **Other Stuff**

* * *

 **Opening Song...**

* * *

 **Kevin POV**

As we got back from the Sea Spire, Pearl immediately took off into her room, Amethyst went over to the fridge to scrape out what was left of the giant egg and proceeded to eat it, shell and all. Garnet ' _I really wish I could see her eyes. It's so hard to get a read on her with those glasses on.'_ I thought, turned to look at me before she also went into her room.

"Well Kevin, if it weren't for you we would have been not so lucky if you didn't grab the statue when I left it on my bed." said Steven.

"Mmm hmm." I responded with my mouth full of bagel sandwich. Steven and I walked of the pad as he looked around the house.

"Do you want to play video games?" Steven asked me. As we reached his room, I crouched down and inspected his collection. He had a lot of games that I recognized from when I traveled around the states.

I shrugged "Nah i'm good kid. I'll watch you play something."

"Ok."

As we sat down at the foot of his bed, Steven fired up his gamecube and put in _The Legend of Link: The Wake Winder_.

As I watched Steven play, my mind started to wander to the gems, ' _I have figured that Garnet is the leader but why didn't she step in when I did my little tirade with Pearl at the spire?'_ I thought. ' _Maybe she knew that it was for the best. Ah, well it doesn't affect me so whatever. I wonder what she and Pearl are doing right now.'_

* * *

 **Garnet POV**

When I closed the door to my room after leaving everyone, I let myself relax. My posture went from straight to slightly hunched. I sighed. I is really hard to deal with Kevin and Pearl sometimes. I sat down by the pit of lava in the middle of the room.

' _It's so hard to see what Kevin is going to do.'_ I grit my teeth. ' _Ever since he came to live with us I can't see him in my future vision! There is a way around it though. I can look to see who interacts with him and see his actions based on that but even that method barely gives me any more than just looking at him! He's an anomaly.'_

' _Maybe he has some type of barrier around him that prevents me from seeing him.'_ I sigh exasperated. ' _No. that would require asking him about it. I need to keep distance between Pearl and Kevin so nothing like tonight happens again.'_

' _Right now i'm more worried about Pearl. I can see several different outcomes that all end in Kevin or Pearl hurt or worse. I hope Pearl is ok right now.'_ I get up and I prepare to go check on Pearl.

* * *

 **Pearl POV**

"That little human thinks that he is so high and mighty just for saving the Sea Spire that he needs to tell me to THANK HIM before he saves our heritage!" I exclaim. "Oh when I get my hands on him he will regret it!

I gracefully walk around very heatedly before Garnet walks into my room.

"Garnet thank the stars you're here!" I say with relief. "You can't let that human walk all over u-"

"Stop." Garnet says cutting me off. "Pearl we need to talk about you and Kevin."

* * *

 **Time Skip!**

 **Kevin POV**

I wake up the next morning around 3 a.m. and I look outside to see that it's still dark out.

"Perfect."

I get up off of the couch and I head to the temple door as it is called apparently. As I stand in front of the door. I consider how I contact Garnet as the door seems to lead to multiple places at once. I decide to knock on the gems that seems to relate to Garnet. As I knock I talk to get her attention.

"Hey Garnet, it's Kevin, I need to talk to you about something." I say. I wait about 30 seconds before Garnet's door opens and Garnet appears.

"What do you want?" Garnet asks blandly.

"Well I was wondering if you have extra building materials from when the house was constructed. I would like to build onto the house to add a room for me." I answer.

"Sure. The leftover materials are under the under a green tarp. Tools are under the sink."

"Thanks Garnet." I smile.

"Sure." She replies.

I turn to walk out the house but Garnet calls me back.

"Kevin."

I turn back around "Yes Garnet?"

"Try not to wake Steven up."

"Ok."

With that I go over to the sink and grab the toolbox and head outside.

* * *

 **Another Time Skip!**

It's about 9 o'clock now and I have enough materials to build the extension to the house plaster and all. As I pound in the last support beam to keep the house looking uniform, I smell food being made. I stop and here my stomach growl at the smell. I sigh and pull out my water bottle with gem dust in it before taking a swig.

"Ahh, much better." I say hooking the bottle back onto my belt loop after my stomach stops growling. "Well I guess i'll go and see what the commotion is."

As I walk in I see Steven with a plate of waffles covered in syrup, popcorn and whipped cream covering the entire thing.

"Whoa kid, thats a lot of food even for you." I say.

It's not all for me Kevin." Steven responds. "It's for everyone! A together breakfast!"

I laugh "Well i'll wait for everyone with one but i'm not hungry i've already eaten today."

As I finish saying that, Garnet warps in with some kind of scroll in her hand. Steven gets startled and falls. I laugh while he picks himself up holding the plate and walks over to Garnet.

"Ah, Garnet, perfect! Check it out! It's not exactly healthy, but it's in a stack, so I guess you could say, it's a balanced breakfast?" Steven pulls a face and strains it.

"Oh hel- I mean heck that was bad just, just don't ever make a joke like that again." I say as a siver crawls up my spine from how bad that pun was. I've been trying to swear less as Garnet tells me it isn't good for Steven to learn that kind of language yet.

"You know, like I made us all breakfast. I thought we could eat together. Like, like best buds!" Steven continued.

"I can't stay. "There's business to attend to inside the temple." Responds Garnet opening the temple door.

"Aw, business? Like what?"

"I have to burn this." Garnet unfurls the scroll with mystic symbols and I hear whispering coming from the scroll.

"Please take that far away that gives me the creeps." I said.

"Cool!" says Steven as he takes a picture with his smartphone and then looks at the picture. Garnet then walks over and takes his phone proclaiming that she has to burn it too. She then leaves and the door closes behind her.

"No, my apps!" Steven yells as he runs to door, lifts up his shirt and presses his gem against door. "Door, open, door!" He looks dejected at his gem. "Aw, you never work when I need it."

When he walks away from the door Amethyst as a purple man comes in.

"Dumb Police! Uhhh, you're dumb!" She said as she shoots at Steven's breakfast with a water gun.  
Steven looks in shock to where the water is going and jumps in front of the water blast screaming "Nooooo!"

Amethyst laughs and shapeshifts head back to normal. "Oh man, I totally got you! You should've seen the look on your face!"

Steven walks to closet for a new shirt. "Ah, I knew it was you."

"Pfft, how?" Amethyst says disbelievingly

At this point I chime in. "You were a purple man with a water gun its not hard to deduce it was you." I tell her.

"And I'm not dumb." Steven says in in his new shirt.

Amethyst points at his shirt and I sigh exasperated. "You've got something on your shirt."

Steven looks down at his shirt and Amethyst hits him with another blast of water and laughs.

"You should have saw that one coming Steven." I say while rolling my eyes.

Of course not all things can be left on happy notes as Pearl exits the temple through Amethyst's door with a sword.

I narrow my eyes. "Pearl."

Pearl does the same thing looking as if she would gut me with the sword she's holding. "Kevin."

Amethyst throws the water gun away. "Hey, that's my door!"

"Oh, Amethyst, there you are. Care to explain what one of my swords was doing in your room?"

"Having a sword party." She replies sarcastically.

"Oh please, you took it!"

"I did not!"

"It's fine. It's in the past, I forgive you." Pearl states swinging the sword as Amethyst groans. "Also, I cleaned up your awful, awful mess. You're welcome."  
Amethyst yells. "You did WHAT?! I have a system!" With that she runs into temple and the door closes once again.

"Amethyst, wait!" Steven cries out.

Pearl looks at Steven. "What's the matter, Steven?"

"I wanted us all to have breakfast together. So I made together breakfast." Steven said pointing to the breakfast. "But everyone keeps leaving."

Pearl then opens her temple door. "Ah, that's nice."

"Way to be nice Pearl." I mutter. Even I know that you don't be that dismissive of a kid and I consider myself unaware of social customs!

"Oh no, not you too! I can't let this become together brunch!" Steven yells.

Sensing what he wanted to do, I race forward and grab the door before it closes. "Come on Steven!" I grunted. "I said i would wait and i'm going to wait! Lets go!" Steven gasped and with stars in his eyes, ran into Pearl's room with me behind him.

* * *

As me and Steven went into Pearl's room we saw Pearl putting the sword back into its scabbard.

"Hmm, there we go." Pearl said adjusting it. "Ah."

"Hey, Pearrrrl!" Steven shouts.

Pearl turns around shocked to see us in her room causing her sword collection to drop.

"Steven! What are you doing in here? You know it's dangerous for you inside the temple." Pearl scolds him as she reopens the temple door to the house.

"And you!" Pearl turns on me next. " I know you talked Steven into coming into the temple so this is all your fault!"

I roll my eyes. "Sure Pearl, whatever you want to believe."

"We're going to have a nice together breakfast, even if I have to get my shoes wet." Steven says determined and steps into Pearl's waterfall pool.

"What?! Get out of there!" Pearl screams.

For once I agree with Pearl. "Uh Steven, I don't think you shou-"

Steven continues anyway. "I'll swim it over to you. See, doggy paddle, forward."

Soon Steven gets pulled into a descending waterfall. "Oh gosh, wait, doggy paddle, reverse! Reverse!"

"Steven!" Me and Pearl yell as he falls over the edge.

"This is your fault!" Pearl screams. "Steven wouldn't have fallen down that waterfall if you didn't drag him into the temple!"

I rub the bridge of my nose in irritation. " Pearl," I sigh "Steven ran into the temple all by himself. I just caught on and held the door open for him."

"I told Steven that I would wait with him until everyone could eat that thing together. Now, if you'll excuse me I have my word to keep." I turn around. "Oh, and Pearl? Next time don't be so dismissive of Steven it reflects badly on you."

Leaving Pearl with that thought I jumped down the waterfall that Steven fell down.

* * *

After riding the physic defying waterfall with loops I came crashing down into a cave filled with purple crystals and lots of shit. _'Must be Amethyst's room.'_ I thought. As I surfaced I saw Amethyst chasing Steven down a side tunnel.

"Hey! Steven! Wait for me!" I yelled as I ran after the two.

I ran through a corridor where gravity decided to take a vacation apparently as I was now running on the ceiling, then the wall, then back to the ground.

"Ok that just happened." I muttered.

As I caught up to them I heard Amethyst say "You can't outrun me, we both have short legs!"

"But I don't!" I yelled as I ran past Amethyst and caught up to Steven on some floating platforms and who's breakfast somehow was still intact after the previous corridor.

I started to talk to Steven. "Ok; let's go ba-"

"Guys! I'm hungry!" yells Amethyst.

"Steven, jump onto that tube, i'll hold her off." I told Steven.

He nodded and jumped onto the tube with the breakfast still holding together. As Amethyst reached me I held out my hand and stopped her dead in her tracks. All of a sudden she stops struggling as she sees Steven holding the tube.

Amethyst jumps back and yells, "Hey, wait a second!" alarmed.

We all then see Pearl emerge from another corridor. "Steven, there you are!"

"Pearl, sweet. Two out of three." Said Steven.

Pearl now noticing what he's clinging to, got worried. "Oh, oh! Steven, be careful!"

"Why? Wha?" Steven questions but then stares up at what looked to be a crystal Heart. "Whoa…"

"Shit." I said as I realized what Steven was clinging to.

"You really shouldn't be in here, this is the Crystal Heart. Oh! It's connected to the most dangerous areas of the temple! Hold on tight, and don't look down." Pearl said.

Now everyone knows that when you tell someone to not look down they're going to do it anyways. So Steven looks down, gasps, and then slides down. "Aaah!" He yelled.

"Damn it!" I scream as I dive after him.

Soon I come upon a pink room with lots of clouds. "Whoa, thats pretty neat." I say. But soon it goes back into darkness and I land next to Steven.

"You ok?" I ask him.

"Yeah. I'm good." He responds.

"Steven look." I say. "Its Garnet."

Below us is Garnet about to burn the weird scroll. She first takes out Steven's phone snaps it in half and tosses it into the lava.

"Aw…"

Garnet then puts the scroll in a bubble and begins to burn it. As she does that Amethyst and Pearl drop down from above us.

"Steven, we're getting you out of here." Pearl whispers.

"Come on." Said Amethyst in the same hushed tone.

"Oh, this is great! We're all together!" Steven yells.

"Come on dude!" I say as Steven throws all caution to the wind.

Garnet now becomes distracted, and the now Smoke Monster almost escapes.

"We can finally eat! I mean, we don't have any forks, but we can use our hands! I'm not gonna judge." Steven continues obliviously.

My palm is now introduced to my face at Steven's continued ignorance.

Garnet still trying to contain spirit manages to grunt out "Steven, go!"

"Okay, want to meet in the kitchen?"

"Oh god damn it!" I yell.

Garnet now becomes too distracted and the Smoke Monster escapes and expands.

"It's trying to escape! Force it back!"

We all drop down and get ready to fight But the monster sensing that it was in danger flies towards Steven and goes into the breakfast.

"Together Breakfast?" Steven asks.

The breakfast then becomes a giant monster. "Its taken refuge in organic matter!" Pearl cries out.

"Now it has all the power of a breakfast, we have to destroy it." Garnet states.

"I needed this." I say as I draw my sword. "Pre breakfast fights always gives me an appetite." With that, we charge.

* * *

Pearl throws her spear but it is effective in drawing the monster's attention and it sticks Pearl to the wall with whipped cream and syrup. "Aah! It's horrible!"

"I didn't want this! I just wanted to eat together like, like best buds!" Steven yells out.

"Steven, you've got to get away." Garnet says with an arm stuck in its mass.

"But my breakfast!" Cries Steven.

The monster then launches a giant waffle at both Garnet and Amethyst which smashes them against a wall.

"Hah!" I yell. "Take this you caloric concoction!" I swing my sword in an arc cutting off a piece off waffle. I then notice Steven standing there with a waffle about to slam into him.

"Steven look out!" I yell pushing him out of the way but causing me to be stuck to the wall to now.

"That's... enough!" Steven yells. "I... don't care if you... are the most important meal of the day!" He then starts to push the monster from the bottom, into the lava well. "I made you to bring us together... not to tear us apart!"

With that Steven shoves the entire thing into the lava pit destroying it and releasing all of us.

We all gather around Steven. "I'm sorry guys, I guess I dream too big."

I kneel beside him and ruffle his head. "Not if were all here dude."

Steven looks up and smiles.

* * *

Back in the kitchen we all pitch in to help make a new together breakfast. Soon it's handed to me where I spin it and top it with whipped cream and slide it onto the counter.

"It looks great! It's even more together and even more breakfast!" Steven exclaims.

We all stare at it with apprehension and great concern.

"I don't think I can eat this." Steven groans.

"Let's order a pizza." Amethyst said with Steven and Pearl agreeing.

"It did try to kill us." Garnet states.

"Oh thank God i'm so glad someone said it!" I say relieved.

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **What!? Two chapters in 4 days!? I'm going off to college in 3 days so i'm trying to get as much done before I won't be able to do anything besides study and go to class. New word count record! 3250 words in a single chapter! Not much else to say so as always R/R and i'll catch you guys on the flipside!**


	10. Cats and Dogs

**A/N:**

 **I'm at college writing this currently and I have 4 days until classes start so I figured put this chapter out now and jump start the next one. On a side note, I am skipping over the episode 'Frybo' because that episode scares the shit out of me and I find it rather disturbing, so I will mention it as a past event in this chapter. So here's another one! Kevin if you will.**

 **Kevin: Whatever. Voltzor does not own Steven Universe as he thinks he should.**

 **Hey!**

 **Kevin: All rights go to Rebecca Sugar.**

 ***Shoves Kevin away* Last time I do that. As always don't forget to R/R. I appreciate feedback and constructive criticism.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

 **Other Stuff**

 **Opening Song- 'Finish What the Jester Started' by Christopher Drake - Topic (start at the 40 sec.)**

* * *

 **Kevin POV**

 _I stand up to two towering figures, one in yellow and the other in blue. 'Tanzanite are you ready?' Asks the blue figure. 'You still shows signs of an unstable form. I would like it if you-'_

' _No, she is ready.' Said the yellow figure. 'She has told us that she is stable and we must take her word for it as much as it pains me.'_

 _I feel my mouth go into a small smile but quickly falters into a neutral expression. 'I just want you to be safe.' The blue figure said softly._

' _I will be fine M-'_

* * *

I wake up in a cold sweat. I look down at my shirtless body and notice that my gem is glowing with a warm energy. I sigh.

' _The same dream again.'_ I thought.

As always it starts with a white flash and ends with a white flash. It confuses me as the figures always use 'she' and 'her'. Are they referring to my mother? Maybe. Ever since I grabbed Steven when we first met, I have been have strange dreams and visions. **Every. Single. One.** Refers to this 'she' which I now firmly believe is my mother.

I sigh again as I put on my black jeans and shirt with blue lines. I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth. After I finish I walk out of the bathroom and go to grab my jacket on the hook by the door but I pause. I pull my hand away.

"Nah, i'll go without today." I say to no one.

"Go without what?"

I turn and see Garnet standing there.

"Oh! I was talking about my jacket. I really need to clean it or get something else." I say.

"Hmm." She says. "Are you ok from yesterday's incident?"

I shudder as I think back to yesterday. Pearl covered in condiments, Steven naked, and worst of all that horrible fry costume.

" I think that if I didn't get there, rip that shard out of its mouth, and cut off its head Steven would have been in trouble."

"What about Pearl?"

"She can take care of herself."

With that I walked out and continued working on the extension of the house.

* * *

 **Time Skip!**

After two hours, I finished the floor of the extension and started to work on the walls. I layed down some 2x4's and nailed them to the floor. I wiped my brow.

"It sure is kinda warm out now." I muttered. "Might as well get some breakfast now."

I then jumped over to the front door and walked in to see Pearl and Steven sitting down and eating. I said hey and grabbed myself some breakfast and sat on my bed (couch) to start eating. Soon me and Steven finished eating and we both walked out with Steven saying goodbye to Pearl.

"Hey Kevin?" Steven said.

"Hm?"

"I'm going to head over to 'It's a Wash' and I wanted to know if you want to come."

I thought about it for a moment. _'I already finished the floor and started on the walls so I think I can have a free day today.'_ "Sure why not? I don't have anything else planned." I responded.

When we got to the car wash Greg was washing the big ugly car of the Mayor. Yeah, the one with the giant head on it that screams his name like a dying cat.

"Steven!" Greg yelled happily. " I'm glad you came!"

He soon looked at me "Oh! You also brought Kevin."

I waved and smiled, "Hey Greg."

Greg smiled back. "Are you here to help?"

"Yeah."

"Great!" He exclaimed. "You can help Steven with the hubcaps."

I grabbed a sponge and started cleaning the caps. Steven told his dad that he was 'hubbing it up' and Greg responded with 'hub it good, it's a high profile job.'

"You mean cause it's the mayor's election-mobile?" Steven questioned.

"If we do this right, we might get political favors!"

"I'm not sure what that is, but I like it! He said as he grabs a hose.

"It means it's a political decision that helps someone." I told Steven.

He wasn't listening as he and Greg had started a hose fight, both of them laughing. Soon, Mayor Dewey starts walking toward them I try to say something but they weren't listening.

"Hey, hey, hey! I'm not paying for father-son bonding here! The mayor exclaims as Steven sprays him with the hose. "Universe!" He sputters as he wipes water off of himself. "Control that kid."

"Steven! Hehe, I'm sorry, Mayor Dewey." Greg says apologetically. "Hehe, this one's on the house."

The mayor contemplates "On the house, eh. I like the way you do business, Universe." He then climbs into his ugly van and drives away.

"Goddamn socialist." I mutter under my breath as the van cries its dying call. Greg gives me a look that says 'not with Steven' and sighs.

"Political favors!"

Greg picks him up and noogies him. "Ahh, you rascal! Enough with the hose fights!"

Steven laughs "Aw, okay." After he said that Steven and Greg get splashed by some water, they look down to see a purple cat holding a hose.

"What the?" Says Greg.

The cat chases both of them around spraying them with water while I stand off to the side by the building, arms crossed waiting for the "cat" to stop.

"What is with this cat?" Greg wonders. The cat then turns into Amethyst.

"Haha! Got you guys!" Amethyst says. She looks at me. "Hey K, you look really dry!" She then sprays me from head to toe, soaking me.

I run a hand through my hair getting rid of excess water. "Thanks." I say sarcastically.

"Amethyst!" Steven cries out.

"Uh, pretty cool, Amethyst."

"Really cool! I wish I could shapeshift like you!" Steven says.

"You could probably learn." Amethyst says as she ties the hose into a knot.

"Really?"

"Sure." She says as she pulls up Steven's shirt. "You've got a gem. Kevin can learn too probably."

I walk over "Sweet, it would be pretty awesome."

"Whup! Magic stuff. Should I get out of here? Is there going to be an explosion?" Greg questions.

"Oh, it's no big deal dad." Said Steven as he pulls shirt down.

Amethyst shapeshifts into Steven. "Yeah, it's fine."

"Aah!" Greg yells startled.

* * *

"Hey Pearl." Amethyst says shapeshifting into seal. "Arp, arp!"

Steven laughs "Do more!"

"Check it out." Amethyst shapeshifts into a wolf and Pearl stares blankly. "Aawwooo!"

' _I agree with Pearl's expression though I won't tell her that.'_ I thought.

"Raaa!" A purple wrestler yells. Then a jay forms and perches on Steven's head.

"Whoa!"

Pearl walks over "Amethyst, you're overdoing it."

"Uh, chill it dude." Amethyst huffs.

"Just because you can shapeshift, doesn't mean you should."

"Can you shapeshift?" Steven asks.

"Well of course…"

Amethyst butts in and shapeshifts into Pearl. "Well of course I can, I'm perfect! WOMP! WOMP!"

I facepalm and sigh. ' _That's so dumb.'_ I thought.

Pearl pushes Amethyst to the side and Amethyst tumbles away laughing. "All Gems have shapeshifting powers, Steven." Pearl projects a hologram. "We can turn into objects, we can change parts of our bodies or... we could do that." We all look at Amethyst who is still smacking her butt.

"WOMP! WOMP!"

"I want to try it all!"

"Don't bite off more than you can chew, Steven."

"As much as I want to try shape shifting too kid, Pearl is right." ' _I can feel her smug expression digging into my back!'_ I thought angrily.

"WOMP, WOMP!"

"Ugh!" Pearl yells in disgust and goes outside while Amethyst turns back into herself.

"Please never do that again." I tell Amethyst.

"No promises." Amethyst responds.

' _Well that's the best I can get.'_ I thought.

"Alright! Show me how to change into a, uh, huge lion!"

"Actually, Kevin and for once, Pearl are right. If you're gonna do this, you've gotta start with something easy."

"Like that cat you turned into?"

"That sounds good." She praises. "Now follow my lead. First, think of what you wanna be, and then, just shake it out." Amethyst demonstrates for Steven. "See? Haha! Now Kevins turn."

"How about a dog?" I ask.

"Sure!" Amethyst says as she turns into a dog.

I close my eyes and concentrate. ' _Ok, so picture the animal you want to be then, let it out.'_ I thought.

I felt a warm sensation envelop me and heard Steven gasp. I opened up my eyes and saw that both Steven and Amethyst were taller then me.

"How is it?" I try to say but all that came out was a bark.

"You're so cute!" Steven yells.

I go and look in the mirror and sure enough, I was my favorite type of dog, a husky. I had bluish gray fur on my underside and black on my back but when I looked closer, it was just a really dark blue. My eyes were the same as usual, a bright dark blue, but it looked natural on my dog self. I trott back and try to convey how to turn to normal. The message got across and Amethyst explained how.

"Just think of going back to your normal self."

I think of how I normally look and I felt that warm feeling again as I grew taller until I was back to normal.

"Cool."

"Uh, Kevin?" Steven says to me. "You have dog ears still."

I feel the top of my head and I did have dog ears. "Oh God, i'm a furry!"

I quickly make it go back to normal as Amethyst laughs her ass off and Steven asks what a furry is.

* * *

 **Elsewhere…**

The author sits at his desk and facepalms. "I'm going to regret writing that." He says with a sigh.

* * *

 **Back with the story...**

"I feel like this is a bad fanfic." I say out loud.

I suddenly fall to the floor and faceplant on the wood.

"Kevin! Are you alright?" Steven asks concerned.

"Yeah, i'm good." I respond waving off his concern. "I just felt like I needed to fall on the floor all of a sudden."

"Well if you're fine, it's Steven's turn!" Amethyst says.

"Okay. Caaatttt!"

"Nah, you're too tense. Just relax and feel it. Bio-rhythms, yo."

Steven presses fingertips against his temples. "Feeeelll iittt."

"Ehh, if you're not ready, we can try later."

"No, wait! I can do , yeah. HUH!"

"Well, it was a good try." Amethyst says when a meowing noise comes out of nowhere. Steven opens his palm to see a cat finger.

"Rraow, rraow!"

Amethyst laughs.

"This is so cool!" Steven exclaims.

"Eh, I don't know if that's how it's supposed to work Steven." I say a little freaked out.

"You should go show your dad. He's gonna freak out!"

"Rreow!"

"I'll go with for damage control. It might scar Greg."

* * *

"Dad, I'm back!" Steven yells as I come up behind him.

"Hey, stu-ball." Greg greets him.

"Check it out!" Steven says as he shows his cat finger to his dad. Greg drops his water bottle on Steven. "I shapeshifted my finger into a cat!"

"Whoa! Is, is that a thing you can do now? That's pretty... cool." Greg says with as much enthusiasm as he can muster but I could see that he was disturbed.

"I know, right! I'm gonna take this show on the road!" Steven laughs.

"I'll stay and chat with your dad for a while Steven." I tell him.

"Ok!" Steven says as he runs off to show other people the cat as it meowed.

As soon as Steven was out of ear reach Greg reacted.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

"Greg I can explain." I tell him.

"I, wha, cat, finger, fur,"

"Greg, Greg sit down and i'll tell you."

* * *

 **Timeskip!**

"So let me get this straight," Greg starts. "Amethyst showed you and Steven how to shapeshift and you got it on the first time but had dog ears you had to correct on the transformation back."

"Yes"

"When it was Steven's turn to try, he didn't loosen up or relax and tried to force it."

"Yes."

"And this led to the shapeshifting happening at one point which was his finger."

"Right."

"And you think that the cat is a separate part of Steven and not him, making it an entirely separate being and not a shapeshifted part."

"Yes, but it is the shapeshifting of his finger but not 'Steven' necessarily."

"And you think that the cat has a mind of its own."

"Yes."

"And that is all speculation."

"Yes."

Greg sighs and slumps deeper into his chair "Do you think he can get rid of it?"

"I do think so but he has to relax and not force it." I say.

"Well i'm going to stay here and clean up." Greg states. "Could you come back later and talk to me again? None of the gems really explain this stuff to me so i'm always in the dark besides what Steven tells me."

I get up "Sure. I will try and come by as often as I can." I then head out leaving Greg to clean up as I use my powers and jump towards the temple.

* * *

As I land I see the gems in a boat getting ready to go somewhere. I go up to Garnet.

"What are you guys doing? Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes we are." Garnet tells me. "We are going to go and fight a living island. We have to defeat it so it doesn't destroy the seaboard."

"Cool. Have fun." I respond.

I go and sit down on the dock and wait for the gems to leave. Soon Amethyst joins Pearl and Garnet and they set off. I wave goodbye when I hear something.

"WAIT!"

We all turn our heads and see Steven running down the dock before he jumps in the water and tries to paddle to catch up to the boat.

"Steven!" Pearl yells.

Amethyst laughs "C'mon, you can make it!" Steven starts to paddle but we all hear angry meows. We all gasp and see all of his fingers are now cats.

"What did you do kid." I mutter very concerned.

"Steven, what's going on?" Pearl asks him.

Steven yells "Waah! I-it's nothing! I-i just turned all my fingers into cats!" Amethyst snorts.

"We have to stay and help Steven!" Exclaims Pearl.

"We can't." Garnet tells her. "This is a tectonic emergency. We'll have Kevin deal with Steven in the meantime."

"Amethyst, I blame YOU for this." Pearl says.

"Eh, that's fair."

"Grrr! Steven, just try to stay calm!" Pearl yells as her voice fades away.

I jump into the water, grab Steven, and jump back to the house. When we land I carry him inside and get some towels so he could dry off.

"Here are some towels to dry yourself off." I tell him. "I promised your father that we would talk tonight."

Steven nodded as he dryed himself off and I grabbed my jacket, went outside, and jumped back to the car wash.

* * *

 **Timeskip!**

"So yeah." I say to Greg. "He turned all of his fingers into cats."

"Did you help him?" Greg asks.

"Yeah, I told him to relax and think of his normal fingers."

Greg sighs in relief. "Well i'm going to finish up here you want to help?"

"Sure."

We both start hosing the ground when we here a bang.

"Who's there?" I ask as my gem starts to glow. Greg grabs the hose.

I see a mass of something coming towards me and Greg and I draw my sword. I lift it up to strike but I hear a noise.

"Kevin!" I barely hear. I pause for a second before I recognise the voice as my eyes widen.

"Steven? Steven!" I dissipate my sword and run to him with Greg behind me.

"Kevin! Dad!" He cries relieved.

"Steven! What the hell happened?" I asked. I couldn't care less if I swore, Steven was in trouble!

"Help! The cat fingers are taking over my body!"

"Hold on, wha- I'll get you out of there!" Greg yells.

"Greg wait!" I yell but he got too close and a cat bites his arm and throws him to the side.

"No! Bad! Bad cat fingers!" Steven yells at the cats as he steps in a puddle and the cats makes him jump to the roof.

Greg sits up and asks "Can't you make them go away?" as I pry Steven off the ceiling not caring if I was bitten.

"I tried, but it made it worse!" He says as more cats grow. "Ohh, my life is over! I can't go on magic adventures! I can't even open the fridge! And I'll never get to have another water fight with you, Dad! Because these things hate... water! They hate water! Dad, spray me again!"

Greg sprays him and he jumps into me and I grab him, holding him in place getting scratched and bitten.

"Raahahhh!" I yell in pain. It's not enough!"

Steven gasps "Turn on the super-wash!"

"No, I won't do it! It's too dangerous!" Greg refuses yelling back.

"Greg you have to!" I yell at him. "It's the only way!"

Steven yells at him too "I'm a monster! I'm an adorable cat monster!"

"No you're not! You're my son!" Greg says as he tears up.

"Dad! Please! Aahhh!" Steven pleas as cats engulf his body and face.

"Greg! I'll carry him through and when the door closes, hit it!"

"But-"

" **NOW!"** I yell.

Greg runs to the control booth, flips three switches and presses a button, enabling the super-wash. The door opens and I carry Steven in. As soon as the door closed behind us the jets spray us on all sides. "Come on Steven!" I grunt as I keep walking. "I won't lose my brother!"

* * *

 **3rd POV**

Greg watches as both his son and Kevin go through the super-wash. He watches as they go through two waxers, and another set of jets. The exit door opens and steam rushes out. Greg rushes to the opening and picks up a hose, ready to attack any remaining cats.

' _Please be ok, please be ok, please be ok please be ok,'_ Greg kept thinking.

Soon, Steven stumbles out with ripped clothes and falls to the ground. "Dad." He gasps. "We did it."

Right after Steven says that, Kevin walks out with soap bubbles and wax covering his jacket along with my scratches and bites all over his clothes and skin.

"Not. Doing. That. Again." Kevin groans.

"Meow!"

"Ahhhh!" Everyone screamed as one of Steven's fingers was still a cat but Greg sprayed it with the hose, getting rid of it.

* * *

 **Timeskip!**

Steven and I still in our ripped clothes sit on the dock waiting for the gems to arrive. Pearl is the first off the boat and rushes to Steven, knocking me out of the way.

"Steven! Pearl screams. "Okay, let me see it. W-? Y-you got them to go away?"

Steven smiles while I groan in pain face down on the dock.

"It just goes to show, always listen to me, and never listen to Amethyst." Pearl states as- a-matter-of-factly.

"That's fair."

"It goes to show, you should have a little more faith in Steven AND Kevin." Garnet tells Pearl as she blushes in embarrassment.

"Yeah, that would have been a total CAT-tastrophe!" Steven puns.

"Hahahahaha…"

"But I'm feeling much better MEOW!"

The Gems groan.

"Ehhh? What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Okay, that's enough." Garnet tells Steven as they walk away.

"Wait, I've been coming up with cat jokes all morning." Steven calls after them. "You guys, I'm FELINE fine. Everything's PURRRRFECT! Oh come on! I'm just KITTEN around!"

"Grauuggg…" I groan.

* * *

 **End Chapter**

* * *

 **The Next Day...**

 _RING, RING._ "Hello?"

"Hey Kevin! It's Greg!"

"Whaddaya need Greg?"

"Could you come to the carwash right now?"

"Sure give me five."

 _CLICK._

 **Carwash...**

I arrive at the carwash and look for Greg.

"Hey!"

"So what did you want Greg?" I ask.

Greg takes a deep breath and sighed.

"I want you to train me."

 **Now End Chapter!**

* * *

 **I'm currently at college, YAY! I have until Monday until my classes start so i'll start on the next chapter in that time. I also am going to have Kevin train Greg because I feel he would be much cooler if he receives training like Connie does and that would loosen him up a bit to allow Steven more leeway in terms of missions and become a more interesting character. New word count record! 3700 words in a single chapter! As always R/R and i'll catch you guys on the flipside!**


	11. Bubbles With Feelings

**A/N:**

 **I'm still at college and I knew it was going to be hard but goddamn! Updates will be slower than usual so hang in here. In this chapter I will focus more on Kevin and his relationships with Greg and the Gems. Steven will still be in this chapter as it is 'Bubble Buddies' (If you couldn't tell, i'm writing the chapters corresponding to the episodes chronologically) but more focus will be on development today. I also have Greg younger about 35, leaving the prime of his life but still have vigor. Here's another one! As always don't forget to R/R. I appreciate feedback and constructive criticism.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

 **Other Stuff**

 **Opening Song- 'Finish What the Jester Started' by Christopher Drake - Topic (start at the 40 sec.)**

 **Kevin POV**

"Alright that's a good warm up. Now do 50 laps around the wash!"

"100 sit ups!"

"20 burpees!"

"80 pull ups!"

"Did I say you could rest?!"

Greg sits down exhausted from the tiny bit of exercising I had him doing. "Are… you… trying… to… kill me?!" Greg pants.

I laugh "Greg, these are basic workout exercises. If you can't do this than you certainly won't be able to keep up with Steven and certainly not the gems." I look him in the eyes now. "You wanted me to train you and this is how I do it. If you don't like it than you can call it quits now and I won't ask any questions. However, you will always worry for Steven and wonder if he will come back from a mission safe. Eventually, they will allow him on more dangerous missions and one day, they might carry his broken body to you and tell you that they failed. Do you want to risk that when you could have been there to prevent that?"

A part of me thought that was cruel but that sliver of thought was overwhelmed by the rest that knew it was necessary. Eh, I won't lose sleep over it so what do I care?

This struck a chord with Greg (Music pun!) and filled him with determination.

"Ok." Greg said climbing to his feet. "let's do this."

 **Time Skip!**

* * *

It's been 3 weeks and Greg is now keeping up fine. His large belly now gone replaced with hard muscle, his arms and legs now looked like tightened cords of bronze, and his tan has evened out. His hair had also grown back due to the diet I put him on since I figured out his premature aging was due to an unhealthy diet. He looked like a beach hunk now to put it quickly.

"Ok, time!" I yell. "That's a new record! You're down 30 seconds from your previous!"

Greg stops running and picks up my gem water and drinks it. Oh yeah, Greg knows about that. I accidentally left it out and Greg drank it. Fearing for his life, I ran over as fast as I could but he said he felt great and asked about it. I couldn't lie as I was caught so I told him.

I said it is regular water but with gem dust mixed in it. I remember Greg's horrified expression after I told him that but I quickly explained that they were gem monsters that I had destroyed and ground up. I also told him it was the reason I no longer needed to eat or drink as the excess energy from the dust gave me all I needed to survive now but I still occasionally ate and drank for nostalgia. He accepted it after that but I made him promise not to tell Steven or the gems or I would stop training him.

"Kevin, I gotta tell ya, this is the best shape i've ever been in in my entire life." Greg says as he finishes drinking.

"I think it also has to do with my gem water." I reply. "I think it has advanced healing powers that affect both gems and humans' bodies powering them up and healing weak points the their bodies."

"Well now that you are in shape, you need to keep yourself that way." I continue. "I've written down a routine that needs to be completed once a week for you to stay fit."

"Now that that's over with let's go see everyone." Greg says. "I feel like I should reintroduce myself to Steven and the gems since they haven't seen me in 3 weeks."

"Hmm. Yeah. That's not a bad idea. Lets run over there, I haven't gotten your top speed yet." I respond.

With that we both get down into running stances and take off to the house.

* * *

We both reach the beach house as I hit the timer. "So based on the time it took, i'd say your top speed is 35 mph." I say as we walk up the stairs to the house. "You probably the fastest human in history now Greg. Congrats."

Greg smiles and hugs me, lifting me off my feet. "This is your accomplishment to Kev! Be proud of yourself!"

I give a slight laugh "Ok, i'll take it. Now put me down we're here."

He puts me down rubbing the back of his head laughing sheepishly. We both knock and we hear Steven yell 'I'll get it!' He opens the door and greets us.

"Hey Kevin! How are ya!" Steven asks. "Who's your friend?"

I could see that last comment hurt Greg as he winces badly with the smile starting to fall. I pat him on the back and whisper to him 'Hey its ok, Steven will be ecstatic when he realizes it's you. Stay strong.'

Greg nods at me and his smile now finds a fixed place on his face. We both walk in as I tell Steven that 'its someone he knows.' We both take a seat on the couch as Steven gets the gems. As the gems come in and sit at the island with Steven I get up.

"Everyone I know you would all like to know why I have gathered you here today." I say. "Well I am pleased to reintroduce someone we all know very well. Please say hello to Greg Universe!"

Greg stands up and waves.

"Hi."

Steven gasps in shock and runs over yelling 'Dad!' Greg grabs Steven in a hug and twirls him around before setting him back down. "You look amazing!" Steven exclaims with stars in his eyes. "How did you get so buff?"

As the father and son duo catch up, I look at the gems and I can't say i'm not surprised at their reactions. All of them were stunned with their jaws dropped as far as they could go. Amethyst was the first to recover walking over and asking Greg the same questions that Steven was firing at him. Garnet recovered next walking over giving Greg a once over before saying 'good job'

"Uh, Kevin trained me!"

Everyone now had their eyes on me. Not being used to sudden attention, I tried to divert their attention back to Greg back it didn't work. I look back at the last gem still shocked but her expression told me that the impossible had happened combined with raising the dead and telling them to attack Steven.

I sighed "All I did was put Greg through a training schedule that I created for 3 weeks and presto, results."

Pearl, now recovering from her shock decided to put in her 2 cents.

"But that can't be Greg! Greg is fat and lazy!"

Everyone stops and looks at Pearl. Amethyst looks shocked that Pearl would say something like that while Garnet looked as stoic as ever as if this was planned. Steven however, looked like his world was broken in two. I start to walk over to Pearl but Greg stops me. "No." Greg tells me. "I'll take care of this."

I relax as Greg takes his hand off my shoulder. Pearl holds her ground as Greg calmly walks forward towards Pearl. Once he reaches her he crosses his arms and waits for Pearl to say something.

"I'm not wrong." Pearl sniffs. "You are -"

Greg holds up a hand and stops Pearl. This must have never happened before as Pearl looks like she swallowed a lemon.

Greg lowers his hand "I know why you don't like me and I know why but I won't deal with it today in front of everyone. I do want you to respect me for actually taking initiative and making changes."

Greg stops after that and turns to walk to me. "Are we still going to do weapon training?"

"Yes, but not for another 2 weeks." I respond to him. "I want to see if you can stick to the routine and keep up with it. I also will take you off the 'special diet' ok?"

Greg nods and walks out the door. We all look at Greg until we can no longer see him.

"Ok. Kevin, explain. Steven, you are not included for this." Garnet says.

"But Garne-"

"Kid, just do it." I say.

Steven sighs and leaves the house with a bike. Once he's out of range too, I turn to the gems.

"Everyone sit down, i'll tell you everything."

* * *

"So does everyone remember the cat finger incident?"

Everyone nods.

"Ok, well the next day, I get a call from Greg telling me to come down to the wash so I do." I explain. "So I get down there and I ask Greg what he needs and he asks me to train him."

Garnet and Amethyst look like they're fine with the answer given but Pearl, not so much.

"Why did you train him?!"

I sigh as I expected this to come up. "Because i'm a nice guy and he asked politely. I actually expected you to ask why Garnet."

"Hmm."

"Well I said ok but I needed his reasons why." I continue "He said that the cat incident scared him more than he thought and he wants to be able to protect Steven."

Pearl was about to protest but I shut her up.

"He does trust you three but he worries that you might slip up or turn away for a second and something terrible could happen to his son." I explain. "He wants to be able to go with Steven and protect him like you three. He also has severe xenophobia or fear of the unknown which stresses him out as he doesn't know what Steven is facing."

"If he is so scared of what we face, why doesn't he ask us about it?" Amethyst asks.

"Good question Amethyst." I reply. "But it's not that simple. Greg also has a large lack of self confidence when it comes to you three resulting in him keeping to himself and trusting you guys with the gem stuff. However, I have worked on that and he now has more confidence then he has had in recent times which we all just witnessed."

All the gems nod in acceptance including Pearl albi reluctantly.

"He wants to be included on missions so he can feel safer about Steven so he can sleep at night. Yet he doesn't want to be a burden so he will be trained by me to use a sword."

* * *

There is a long silence when "So, that it?"

"Yes Amethyst, that's it." I respond.

"Ok cool, i'm gonna go." Amethyst says as she stands up and goes into her room. Pearl also leaves for her room leaving just me and Garnet. She gets up and sits next to me on the couch.

"You didn't leave." I say to Garnet.

"No."

"Why?"

"I feel like you have some questions to ask me."

"I do, I felt tremors last night and I know Beach City doesn't sit on a fault line." I say.

"Correct. It's a corrupted gem." Garnet replies. "I don't know where it is currently but it's getting closer."

"Hmm."

"I see your starting to copy me." Garnet says smiling.

I blush and look away "It's just a habit I picked up."

"I think it suits you."

I blush deeper. "Errr."

Garnets expression cools back into a neutral state. "Why did you train Greg?"

"I told you, because he asked nicely."

"No. There is something else, isn't there?"

I look at Garnet before I give a deep sigh. "Alright you got me. I know you have an idea of of past right?"

Garnet studies me for a second before nodding.

"Well I didn't just do it for Greg, I did it for Steven." I pause before continuing. "My father if you can call him that, never cared for me or stood by me. He beat me and starved me for many reasons I don't want to go into. In a nutshell, I want Steven to have what I never did, a father standing by him, and now I have the power to make that happen. Having Greg want it to is just a plus for me."

Garnet looks at me as if she's trying to figure out my next move before she nods. "You are a good person for doing that. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Garnet then gets up and goes to her room leaving me feeling things I have never felt before. Happiness? Pride? Love? As confusing as these new emotions felt, I got up from the couch and went outside to finish the house extension.

 **Time Skip!**

* * *

I hammered the last nail in place finishing the extension. I wipe my brow as I pick up the tools and bring them inside so I can knock down the wall by Steven's little staircase and the bathroom. But I figured that could be for tomorrow. In the meantime I fired up the Spartan (Amazon) app on my phone and ordered supplies for my new room. After I finished, I noticed everyone looking out the window so I joined them. I found out we were watching Steven. He soon notices us and tries to act casual.

"Whaddup?" Steven pants.

"Who were you talking to?" Pearl asks.

"Huh?" Steven says.

"That girl." Garnet states.

' _Oh it's one of these things. I'll try and help but I have zero experience with this.'_ I thought.

"You saw?" Steven said as he starts to blush. "She's just a girl I know, except she doesn't know me. We never talked."

Amethyst gasps. "You like her!"

"Uhh... I like everyone…" Steven states as pushes Amethyst's arms aside.

"Let's set up a play-date!" Pearl says also gasping. "I'll write up an invitation and work out a schedule. Ohh! We'll have to find out her favorite kind of tea…"

"No." I state.

"Just talk to her." Both me and Garnet say together as I blush.

"Okay. But you guys can't watch this time! It'll mess up my funky flow." Steven tells us.

"Funky flow?" Pearl and Amethyst question.

"What?" I ask.

Garnet "We won't watch." Garnet tells him as she adjusts her shades.

"Alright!" Steven yells as he runs to the fridge and takes out a glowing bracelet.

"What's that?" I ask Steven.

"Nothing!" He yells back to me as he runs out the door.

"Ok, does it freak anyone else out when his eyes turn to stars?" I ask the gems.

"No."

"Nah."

"It's just what he does."

"I guess i'll try to get use to it then."

"We need to go look for the gem." Garnet tells us.

We all nod and split up to look around the city.

 **Time Skip!**

* * *

After an hour of no results on my side of the city, I go to Funland to check to see if the gem is there.

 ***ROAR***

I turn to look at where the roar came from but all I saw was the kiddie rides with a pink bubble on the track with Steven and the girl he was talking about earlier. So nothing out of the ordinary her-

Wait a second...

I do a double take and yes my eyes do not deceive me.

"STEVEN!" I yell. "What the hell are you doing in a bubble?!"

Steven looks down a me and says something but I couldn't hear him. And that's when the carts hit them sending them flying off into the ocean.

I start running after the bubble with a single thought going through my mind. _'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit…'_

I reach the edge of the pier as I see the bubble splash and sink to the bottom. _'Goddamnit. I wasn't planning on swimming today.'_ I thought.

I take off my jacket and dive after them. After the bubbles clear from my vision, I see them in the bubble but then I see a gem monster swim over them. ' _I guess that's what we're looking for.'_ I thought. The monster then eats some bright seaweed before burrowing into the ground causing the bubble to sink down even further. I roll my eyes before swimming after them.

When I reached them the girl was sporting a little smile as Steven slipped the bracelet over her hand. ' _Cute.'_ I thought.

I swim up to the bubble and knock on it scaring the two kids but Steven recognized me and shouted my name as I picked the bubble up and swam with it back to the surface.

Once we got there the bubble pops freeing the kids.

"Freedom!" Steven yells.

"Eh em."

"Oh, thanks Kevin!" Steven said. "Sorry about your clothes getting wet."

"Eh, it's not a big deal the jacket is what I care about and its up on the pier." I say pointing up towards the bottom of the boardwalk. " Now if you will excuse me, I have a monster to poof."

I walked back into the water drawing my sword and I dived. I saw the monster coming up towards me and I swung my sword as hard as I could. I sliced open its transparent body but my sword go stuck in it dragging me along. It must not have cared much since it kept going for the surface and then I realized what it was doing. ' _Oh fu-'_

 **SPLASH**

* * *

"Steven!" I yelled with water dripping my hair and into my face. "Run! It's after the bracelet! It thinks it's food!"

I see Steven take back the bracelet from the girl and run under the pier. I reposition myself on top of the worm monster as it chased Steven between the pillars. I gave a little smirk as I figured out what Steven was doing. Soon the monster was tangled up in the pillars and unable to move.

"Endgame, bitch!" I yell as I stab down into the monster's head causing it to poof.

I drop down in a crouch and hold my right hand out to the side and let the gem fall into my hand. Steven must have grabbed my jacket as he had it in his hand as I stood up.

"Thanks Steven." I say as he tosses my jacket to me as bubble the gem and put my jacket on.

Soon the gems arrived and as usual Pearl demanded to know what happened.

"Steven, Kevin, what's going on?! What did you do?!"

"They were incredible!" The girl exclaimed.

I look to Garnet and she nods so I flick the bubble away to the room.

"Really? You mean it?" Steven asks as she nods. "Here's your bracelet... again."

"Thanks." She laughs.

"So, are you going to introduce us?" Amethyst asks as Steven blushes.

"Steven was so excited to meet you." Pearl says to the girl. "Right Steven?"

Garnet picks up Pearl and Amethyst "Hey! Don't mess with his funky flow."

"Funky... flow?" The girl asks.

"Don't question it." I reply.

"Uhh…" Steven groans.

"I never got your name." I say to the girl. "I'm Kevin, Kevin Terrence."

"Connie Maheswaran." The now named Connie replies. "Nice to meet you."

"Same. Well you two, try not to get trapped in anymore bubbles from now on. I need to go speak to Garnet."

I then move out from underneath the pier and jump to the house.

When I land I see Garnet waiting for me. I walk inside and we both sit down on the couch.

"Go ahead Kevin."

"So when I went to rescue Steven and Connie I swam down to them, picked up the bubble, and swam it to the surface while I BREATHED."

"I think that you have such control over your gem, you are able to cancel out certain functions of your body and use energy from your gem to power them without thought when the situation calls for it." Garnet replies.

"That makes sense since I am not as hungry as I used to be." I say. ' _Even with my gem water strange enough.'_ I thought.

"Kevin."

"Hmm?"

"Remember what I said, 'You are a good person' i'm glad to have you on this team."

I blush and Garnet got up said good night and went to her room. What I didn't see was the matching blush on her face.

 **End Chapter!**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Feelings are starting to appear! I am trying to figure out if Kevin AND Pearl should train Connie or just one of them? Work in progress I guess. 3656 words in a single chapter! As always R/R and i'll catch you guys on the flipside!**


	12. Murphy's Teacups

**A/N:**

 **I'm here don't kill me! Lately I've gotten quite a few PM's with people complaining about how i'm not writing as much. I'll say this, updates will be slow as I am in college. My academics come first then everything else so boohoo, live with it. On a brighter note, I will be updating about once a week or earlier as I go on winter break which will be about December 16th. Thank you for time. Anotha' one! As always don't forget to R/R. I appreciate feedback and constructive criticism.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

"Speech"

' _Thoughts'_

 **Other Stuff**

 **Opening Song- 'Finish What the Jester Started' by Christopher Drake - Topic (start at the 40 sec.)**

* * *

 **Kevin POV**

It was supposed to be a nice day but Murphy apparently had other things in mind.

Steven managed to convince the gems to go with him to Funland and he wanted me to go to. He said it would be like a "family vacation!" or whatever. I really didn't want to go as I was furnishing my room and decorating to make it more towards my tastes. So naturally Steven becomes sad, says ok, and leaves me be; end of story right?

 **NOT FOR A GODDAMNED SECOND.**

So of course Pearl picks up on Steven's sadness and he tells her and she gets mad at me for breaking his heart. I listened to 2 minutes of that garbage before I relented, not wanting Pearl to bitch at me all day I sucked it up and trudged out the door.

It was a hot day out not that temperatures bother me so I was SO happy with my new trench coat (frickin' love it). Everyone was being themselves; Garnet was silent, Amethyst was pumped, and Pearl was smiling even though she didn't want to be here either.

Me? I was sticking to the shade, a permanent scowl on my face. Steven made us play all these rigged games like tossing a ball into a milk jug or ring toss. I eventually got so fed up with a ball throwing game I took my sword out and sliced the bottles in 2.

Mr. Smiley, the owner of Funland went to yell at me but I looked at him with my eyes blazing with blue fire and a black aura around me; he slowly went quiet and backed up before running in the opposite direction.

It took all 3 gems and Steven to pull me away after that.

Soon after, Steven said he wanted to go on the spinning teacups so the gems agreed while I was dragged along.

"Get ready Steven. This is gonna be intense." Garnet says to Steven.

I climbed in with Garnet and Steven while Amethyst and Pearl took another teacup.

"I'm ready!" Steven replies to her.

Pearl pulls out a teapot from her gem looks at it and muttered about it not being what she thought it would be while Amethyst immediately fell asleep.

As soon as the ride started spinning, Garnet looked at Steven and said "This is fun, Steven."

She then turned to look at me where I had crossed my arms and scowled, waiting for the dumb ride to be over. Of course it just happened to end at that particular moment.

Steven looked extremely nauseous. He groaned and looked at us both. "I think I need to get off this ride now." He then proceeds to jump out of the spinning cup.

"Steven, no!" Garnet shouted.

Steven then falls and lands on Mr. Smiley, breaking the lever to the ride, causing all of the cups to fly off the ride, making the gems jump out of the cups as the cups land everywhere destroying most of Funland.

Mr. Smiley grabs Steven by the shirt. "Steven! You are banned from all the rides, forever!" He laughs.

Steven got so shocked he passed out from terror.

My cup lands next to everyone causing them all to jump a little as I was still in it with my arms still crossed.

"So," I say blowing a strand of hair out of my face "can I go home now?"

* * *

 **Timeskip 2 weeks!**

"Alright, let's go" I sigh.

We all warp to our next mission with Steven and his ukulele.

"Pay attention Steven," Garnet says. "this is going to be your first serious mission. You need to be ready."

"Yes! I'm ready, I'm so ready!" He says as he warps upside down.

"Steven come on, you're gonna make yourself sick." Pearl says as she turns him upright only to get hit in the eye by Steven's ukulele.

She scoffs. "Why did you bring that?"

"I don't know!" Steven says anxiously. "I was excited, and i-it's mine, and I like it!" The ukulele starts to floats away and Steven swims after it. "Huh?"

"I don't think you should have brought that kid." I say to Steven. "It has no real purpose here other than 'you wanted it.'"

"Steven get back here!" Pearl yells. "You could get seriously-"

We all warp into what appears to be an overgrown battlefield, Steven warps several feet into the air and several yards away and falls into a bunch of strawberries covering him in strawberry juice making him groans.

"... Hurt! Steven! Are you-"

"I-I'm fine! I'm good, I'm just.. Gooey." Steven responds as he licks his arm.

"Gross." I state.

A bunch of butterflies swarm up to him and cling to his face. "Aah! They're in my eyes!" He screams as he runs frantically yelling and then trips.

Garnet goes up to him and brushes the butterflies off of his face "They're just butterflies, Steven."

"Well, they looked a lot bigger when they were on my eyeballs." He laughs.

' _Well, I might as well get some practice in.'_ I thought before I draw my sword and cut the butterflies in two.

Amethyst starts laughing. "You guys are a riot!"

"I'm suddenly having second thoughts about bringing Steven on this mission…" Pearl says to Garnet.

Garnet reassures Pearl that its fine and I tell her that he needs the experience. With that, we keep walking.

"Unbelievable, this was once a Gem battlefield, now it's wild strawberries as far as the eye can see!" Pearl says twirling. "Oh, that's what I love about the Earth! Maybe this will be a light mission after all."

"Oomph!"

I snicker as Pearl runs into Garnet. She apologizes before giving me a glare. Looking up we see a huge inverted pyramid.

"Looks like it won't be light after all." I say before looking at Garnet. She nods at me and I summon a key for the pyramid. I insert it and the door opens.

"Ladies first." I say bowing a little. Garnet smiles, Amethyst laughs, and Pearl looks like she ate something sour.

We all arrive in a room with a gem in the middle on a pedestal.

"Whoa!" Steven shouts and an echo returns. "Steven's the best!"

Steven's the best!

"Why thank you, temple."

I smack the back of his head "Be serious."

He nods at me and starts to stand up taller but notices the gem in the middle of the room. "Hey, what's this thing? It's like a cool floaty triangle thing." He asks running up to it.

"Don't touch it." I tell him.

Steven of course touches it, causing the gem to tip over and the temple begins to shake while we all quickly rush to him. The temple starts to crumble and debris begins to get sucked up towards the ceiling.

"Steven! What have we told you about touching magical things?" Pearl yells at him over the temple shaking.

"Definitely... always... never do it!" He responds.

"Shit!" I say realizing what was going on. "That gem reversed the local gravity of the temple!"

I quickly draw two swords and stab them into the ground as do the others with their weapons just as the gravity fully switches.

"We can't hang here forever! We need to go down!" Garnet explains to us holding Steven. We all nod and drop down.

I hang there for a bit and look at the new ceiling before realizing what I was looking at. I let go in shock from what I see.

Me.

* * *

I land next to the gems with an grunt, my trench coat sprawling out around me. I stand up and look around. Many corridors were before us as torches give us light.

"Looks like we're gonna have to split up." Amethyst says.

"Right. Steven and I will stay right here where it seems to be safe, while you guys go and solve the mystery of this place." Pearl responds.

"Wait, I want to help solve the mystery!" Steven exclaims.

Amethyst picks Steven up. "Yeah, c'mon Steven, let's solve the mystery."

"Yeah, mystery solvers!"

Pearl quickly yanks Steven back towards herself and hugs him. "No, no no-no-no. You two are a disaster waiting to happen."

"Steven goes with me." Garnet tells her.

"Really? Awesome!"

"And I'll also go with Garnet to help with Steven." I chime in.

"Double awesome!"

"But remember, this is a serious mission."

"Understood. Serious Steven! Pearl, can you put me down?"

"Wha-? Oh, yes, of course." Pearl says letting him down.

"I need to be standing or else it doesn't work. Serious Steven."

"But this could be the teacups all over again." Pearl protests.

I put my face in my hands and groan loudly.

"What?" Pearl practically demands.

I groan some more. "You have just invoked the lord of all, Murphy."

"Who's Murphy?" Pearl asks confused.

My eyes widen in fear before I go over to Pearl in less than that it takes to blink and slap my hand over her mouth. "Do not speak like that about the great god Murphy!" I whisper harshly, but due to the room we are in everyone heard me. "You must know who he is or invoke his wrath!"

After a second I continue. "I am going to take my hand away and I ask you to allow me to explain."

Pearl nods and I slowly take my hand away. I sigh "Do you know of Murphy's Law?"

Pearl at first looks confused but soon looks at me with fear. "It's true?!"

I nod "Yes it's true and I fear it may be to late."

"Kevin, what is this law?" Garnet asks me.

"Anything that can go wrong WILL go wrong." I state.

Garnet nods. "Ok, let's get moving."

The three of us go into a hallway that soon opens up into a room. The floor then lights up certain panels.

"We need to stay on the glowing panels." Garnet addresses us.

"Got it."

"Right! Serious Steven."

Steven begins to dance across the floor but the temple shakes and Steven falls onto non-glowing panel. The panels change from white to red and begin to fall into a pit of open flames. Steven clings to a panel as the one beneath him falls.

"Steven!" Garnet yells.

Steven starts to fall towards the fire pit but I rush pass Garnet and catch him.

"Woo hoo! That was — uh, seriously dangerous, thank you Kevin." Steven says as I put out the fire in his hair.

"We can take a break if you're not feeling well, Steven." Garnet says.

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm okay! Let's keep going!" He says flexing.

"Alright, but be careful, you might trigger a trap with that gun-show."

"Goddamnit…" I mutter.

"Right, I'll put these babies away, and use my minds." Steven says inspecting a wall. "Maybe there's a clue hidden in these ancient drawings. It looks like, there's lots of triangles hidden somewhere in this room."

 _Click_

"Run!" Garnet yells.

Ceiling spikes begin to descend which tears Steven's shirt and makes him drop his ukulele. Both Garnet and I step in and stop the spikes with our weapons before they met with the rest of Steven.

"Ah, my ukulele!" Steven says as he begins to tune the damn thing right there.

"Steven! Now is probably not the best time for that." Garnet manages to say.

"Oh, r-right!"

"Told you he should have left that thing at home." I mutter to Garnet as we destroy the spikes and she hums in response.

"Now that was a pretty close one." Garnet tells Steven.

"Yeah, that was a pretty... close... one."

The three of us enter a third room full of swinging blades, falling lava and spikes, Steven now looks both nauseous and frightened.

"Get ready, Steven. This is gonna be intense." Garnet says.

"And he passed out. *sigh* I'll carry him." I sigh.

* * *

"Whoa. We made it?" Steven asks surprised.

"I carried you while you took a nap." I tell him as me and Garnet walk off.

"N-nap?!"

"We're back where we started." Garnet states.

"I had a feeling this would happen." I say.

"Whaaat?"

"There you two are! The doors and rooms here make no sense, they all bring you here!" Pearl exclaims.

Amethyst runs out of a door groaning. "Get me out of here!" She says running into another.

I look back at Pearl. "Yea, we noticed."

"There are sixteen doors, and we entered from the northeas-"

I stopped listening to Pearl and watched Amethyst come back with a bear trap on her head and then as an ice cube which Pearl then tried to free her from.

"W-What do we do?" Steven cries out.

"We go back in. Again, and again, and again, and again." Garnet tells him.

"I can't!" Steven groans as he falls to his knees.

"Steven." Pearl says concerned.

"It's okay." Garnet says to comfort Steven.

"No, no it's not, you were all right about me. I wanted to do this so bad, but now I feel like I'm gonna throw up. This is just like the teacups!" Steven says.

"Called it." I tell them.

Pearl glares at me before returning her attention to Steven. "Oh Steven, I-I didn't really mean that."

"Wait! Ah! Wait you guys, what if this is just like the teacups? That's why we're getting so lost. That's why I'm feeling so sick. All the rooms are spinning us around so we end up here!" Stevens says explaining his idea.

"That could be…" I question. "Garnet?"

Garnet nods getting my message and punches through the center of the room, breaking the floor and revealing a hidden lower room filled with spinning inverted pyramids orbiting around a central floating obelisk embedded with a gemstone.

"Whoa!" Steven exclaims.

"This is unbelievable!" Pearl says projecting a hologram of the rooms. "This Gem-powered mechanism! It's manipulating the rooms above. Every room we entered spun us until we came back to the central chamber! It's just like the teacups ride at Funland!"

"Yea, Pearl? Steven already figured it out" I tell her.

"Oh…" Pearl says embarrassed as she hides her hologram.

"Garnet, I need to get off the ride now." Steven says.

"Serious Steven." Garnet replies.

Garnet picks up Steven and throws him causing Steven to land on the obelisk. He starts to tug at the gemstone in the center causing it to glow and then eject. Once the power source for the entire building was removed, the Pyramid's energy got absorbed back into the gemstone causing the temple to explode, creating a massive crater. We all emerge from the surrounding bushes after it blasted us out.

"Steven? Steven?! Where is he?" Pearl exclaims frantically.

"Uhh, he's over here." Amethyst responds.

"The Gem…" A strawberry juice covered Steven says.

Pearl bubbles the gemstone. "Ah, I'd say you handled that adventure very well." She says as she bubbles the gemstone away.

"Yeah, nice job, 'Serious Steven.'" Amethyst congratulates Steven.

"I prefer regular Steven." Garnet says as she hands over the ukulele.

"Well that makes two of us Garnet." I respond.

"Hey, my ukulele!" Steven says tuning it and then singing "Oh... that's the end of another day. It was mighty serious, I'd have to say. The Crystal Gems looked really cool when they made the temple exploooodde! Aah! They're in my eyes again!" He yells as the butterflies swarm him.

* * *

 **Timeskip!**

After everyone had warped back except for me and Garnet, I sat down to talk with her.

"I saw something in that temple today Garnet and it scared me." I tell her.

"What was it?" She asks.

It- it was me." I say. "But it showed me leading a group of gems against another group of gems. I don't know if I should be worried or not but it scared me just as much as my past does. But the next one truly shook me to the core. It was me bowing to four giant figures."

"Forget you saw that." Garnet demanded.

"Wha-"

"FORGET IT!"

I have never seen Garnet so frightened before, it must be serious.

"Ok. I'll forget it."

Garnet quite visibly relaxed. "Thank you."

She then reached over and hugged me startling me before I reciprocated.

"Can't lose you to..."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Garnet said pulling away with a blush.

"Ok we should get going." I manage to say with my face heating up.

"Of course."

We both walk to the warp pad and stand on it ready to go. My last thought before the stream covered us was me wondering if I should tell her I resonate with two of the figures.

 **End Chapter!**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Kevin starts to figure out his past! Garnet shows more feelings! Up next is going to be Steven's Lion! I personally don't like Tiger Millionaire so skip! I am also a big believer in Murphy's Law so I decided to put that in the chapter to show how often things will go off rail. 3042 words in this single chapter! As always R/R and i'll catch you guys on the flipside!**


End file.
